Voces del pasado
by misterystars
Summary: La Crisis está cerca... O ¿Es q ya comenzó? Un mundo en que Robin mató a Starfire. Uno en que los Superhéroes son perseguidos y ejecutados por el gobierno. Una antigua organización criminal. ¿Qué ha sucedido?
1. Desapariciones

**Voces del pasado**

**_"Recuerda, recuerda ese 5 de noviembre._**

**_Conspiración, pólvora y traición._**

**_Nadie podrá decir que tan espantosa traición y en el olvido quedó…"_**

_A mi memoria acuden imágenes y sonidos de un pasado distante, fragmentos de una vida perdida cuyo sabor a sangre rememora palabras malditas de la historia ficticia._

_Lo sé, en efecto, cuando situaciones imposibles repercuten dentro de nuestras vidas la única y sencilla frase que emana de nuestros labios es: "No es posible"_

**_Recuerda, recuerda…_**

_Recuerdo los gritos de dolor y terror, rostros desesperados e inocentes que pedían perdón sin ser, en realidad, culpables de ninguna acción._

_Recuerdo a las madres ordenando a sus hijos que escaparan sin vacilación…_

_-¡Es imposible! – exclamo en medio de un grito agonizante. El hombre me observa, no puedo ver sus ojos, pero sé que me observa. Cada movimiento, pestañeo y suspiro…_

_-¿Qué te parece si retrocedemos 10 años? – me pregunta con voz socarrona y sujetando firmemente mi barbilla._

_Recuerdos y pesadillas, ya no puedo decir que existen diferencias si es que hubo alguna…_

_…_

**DESAPARICIÓNES**

**10 años antes…**

Una tormenta azota en las calles de Jump City (clima hostil que presagia el inicio de una vida llena de tormentos y dolor). Dos jóvenes héroes juegan videojuegos, uno de ellos se aproxima torpemente hacia la ventana a observar con detenimiento las gotas de lluvia que ferozmente impactan contra el cristal.

-OH, viejo, este clima tal vez no sea el peor de todos, pero definitivamente hace que el día sea ¡ABURRIDO! – se quejó Chico Bestia mirando melancólico a través de la ventana. Acto seguido, deja escapar un leve suspiro de resignación y regresa a su lugar en el sofá donde reposa un control del videojuego el cual recoge para luego oprimir el botón de "Start"-. Ni siquiera los criminales se encuentran de ánimos para salir a que les pateemos el trasero - continuó refiriéndose al joven de piel achocolatada y de gran tamaño que se encontraba a su lado -. Con decirte que ni Rob…

- ¡BUYAH! una vez más, Bestita, he barrido el piso contigo – informó Cyborg con grito victorioso al incorporarse de un salto.

-¡Eso no cuenta!

-Admítelo, simplemente no puedes estar a la altura del grande y poderoso ¡Cyborg!

-¡Exijo un recuento!

-No hablarás en serio.

-De algún modo, Robin y tú modificaron el videojuego para bloquear y arruinar todos mis movimientos.

-¡¿Qué dices?!

-No intentes negarlo. Eso explica el por qué Robin continua encerrado en su habitación siendo casi las 3 de la tarde. Lo planearon todo durante la noche…

-Bestita, lamento informarte esto, pero sufres de esquizofrenia.

-¿Qué me rociaste con Ofelia?

-Olvídalo.

-Siempre hacen lo mismo. ¡Esto es un Complot!

-Responde: ¿Cuántas contusiones has recibido durante las últimas dos semanas?

-¿Conjunciones? Viejo, no me tortures con gramática. ¿No les bastó con esa asquerosa pasta de carne disfrazada de puré vegetariano?

-¿Te refieres al paté de queso de cerdo?

-¡Esa "cosa"! ¿Por qué no me dijeron que era carne? ¡Tuve indigestión por comer _eso_!

-¿Tu? – preguntó incrédulo - ¡Me vi forzado a ir a la ciudad a comprar tres hamburguesas! Pero ni eso fue suficiente para reemplazar el delicioso…

-¿Delicioso? ¡Fue asqueroso! Y esperé toda la semana para vengarme. Solo que…

Al entender la mirada ansiosa del chico verde, Cyborg se decide a evaluar rápidamente los alrededores en búsqueda de algo o alguien en cuya ausencia no había advertido:

_Raven, callada como siempre, se debatía entre cambiar la amarillenta página de su libro o usarlo de matamoscas contra un diminuto mosquito… una escena bastante cómica juzgó y, de inmediato, una sonrisa curvó sus labios, la misma que se desvaneció en cuanto sus ojos enfocaron a la joven extraterrestre quien, inmersa, intentaba ocultar algún sentimiento evidentemente contradictorio. _

-Ha estado así toda la semana – puntualizó una voz triste a su lado –. Casi ni come, Robin debería darse cuenta, pero desde que se volvió un amargado no habla con nadie.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Bestita?

-Solo que Star debería dejar de preocuparse tanto por "Robin-bot", debiste ver lo que le hizo ese patán la otra noche: "¡Le gritó hasta quedarse sin aire y, después, le cerró la puerta en la cara!" - dramatizó Chico Bestia haciendo ademanes torpes con las manos

-Tuvieron una discusión… no es para alarmarse. Debes entender que Robin tiene secretos… como todos y, siendo sincero, no deberías meter tus orejotas donde no te llaman.

-¡Yo no los espiaba! Salí al baño y por accidente los escuché.

-Da igual, Star es quien me preocupa.

-Sí, preocúpate porque _El Capitán Investigación _ha regresado.

-Déjate de idioteces.

_"El Capitán Investigación"_ No, Cyborg aún no olvidaba la primera vez que Chico Bestia utilizó ese sobrenombre para referirse a su líder. Sin duda, los acontecimientos de las últimas semanas señalaban indudablemente que pronto tendrían que afrontar una situación similar y la indiferencia de Robin sólo podía advertir peligro... Muerte.

-Algo planea- concedió derrotado tras una avalancha de recuerdos que invadieron su mente; tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dirigió su atención a la pelirroja quien mantenía una actitud melancólica, casi derrotada. Apenas y se observaba el débil movimiento de su pecho al inhalar y exhalar mecánicamente sin preocuparse demasiado en coordinar sus demás movimientos. La observó largo rato cayendo preso de alguna clase de hipnosis que lo obligaba a evocar antiguos recuerdos de un pasado doloroso.

-… ¿Cy? ¿Viejo, me oyes? ¡Tierra llamando al Gigante de Hierro! ¡Responde!

-Ella sabe algo.

-¿Quién? – interrogó dejando entrever abiertamente su confusión ante la reacción de su amigo.

-O quizás sólo… de acuerdo, iremos a echar un vistazo- agregó haciendo una señal con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta metálica. Cinco segundos después y los dos superhéroes se encaminaron a la habitación de su líder sin decir una palabra más.

...

_-Troya ardió por que los dioses así lo quisieron. Y el detonante fue una mujer – susurra junto a mí oído sujetándome con fuerza del mentón y besando mi yugular con una urgencia tal que roza en el delirio._

_No reconozco este sentimiento. ¿Puede ser acaso eso que los humanos llaman "odio"? Duele... Me enfurece. A mis venas las lastima la misma sangre que las recorre __líquido impuro, ¡acido del inframundo que condena mi existencia!_

_Sorpresivamente, algo ejerce presión sobre mi pecho deteniendo los débiles latidos de mi corazón y me pregunto si será la dulce muerte que por fin ha de llamar a mi puerta. Millones de imágenes revolotean en mi mente a ritmo vertiginoso declarando que sólo se trata de la agonía que ha tomado por ropas los destellos de la falsa esperanza; la consumen las llamas, se reduce a cenizas y de mis labios emanan dos únicas palabras: "Te odio"…_

_Él lo sabe y se burla, me ha obligado a pasar las noches como una simple muñeca de trapo... un juguete… una diversión perversa._

_-Ahora yo poseo la manzana dorada y he de entregarla al joven e inexperto Paris – pronuncia entre gemidos y acomodando mi pierna de modo que envolviera su cuerpo teniendo estricto cuidado en no intimar más allá de su pequeño "juego"._

_El poder lo seduce, 10 años no han bastado para que yo comprenda la excitación que lo embriaga al destruir el mundo, más que eso, despedazar vidas. _

_El tiempo… la vida, todo carece de sentido, nunca antes había tomado, a ojos de la humanidad, un matiz más absurdo... _

...

¡EMERGENCIA! – gritaba alarmado el joven de piel achocolatada a través del altavoz. Las puertas se abrieron tras un fuerte golpeteo dando paso a las dos Titanes faltantes.

-¿Qué sucede? - preguntó la chica encapuchada

-¡ROBIN ES UN MANIACO, UN PARANOICO OBSESIVO! – puntualizó eufórica la voz de Chico Bestia quien se extrañó ante el imperturbable semblante de su amiga que, al parecer, aguardaba serenamente por algún desenlace.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-¡Lo hizo de nuevo! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – replicó el chico verde - ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a ARKHAM!

-¡BASTA! – intervino preocupada la joven tamaraniana interponiéndose entre sus dos compañeros - ¿Qué tratan de decir, amigos? ¿Dónde está Robin?

Nadie respondió, se miraban los unos a los otros pidiendo un poco de apoyo a sabiendas de lo que sucedería a continuación. Starfire miró suplicante a Cyborg y le pidió en silencio por una explicación a lo cual el joven cedió con esfuerzo. Caminó hacia la pelirroja y con expresión torturada le tomó del hombro...

-Star– meditó en busca de las palabras adecuadas pasándose de forma nerviosa la mano izquierda sobre la cabeza. _¿Cómo explicarlo? _Se preguntó –… Él no está y no responde al comunicador.

...

_-Hace años, una epifanía cambió mi visión de las cosas. Ahora estoy en busca de algo trascendente y todo se reduce a ti, dulce discordia – murmura divertido -. Dime, ¿qué sentiría tu Robin si supiera que eres mi juguete de cada noche?… ¿Intentaría asesinarme? – esa idea parecía agradarle de sobremanera._

**_Casi tres meses de lucidez mental, y lo único que puedo garantizar a cualquiera que envidie mi realidad es que esto no es un sueño, es una pesadilla._**

_Unos leves golpeteos en la puerta interrumpen el "juego" de mi verdugo y tras un severo gruñido se dispone a abrirla._

_-Señor, ¿qué ha dicho? - Mis ojos los mantenía cerrados__,__ a pesar de ello__,__ identifiqué de inmediato esa voz insegura:_

_"Karras, renombrado y reconocido líder de un numeroso ejército de rebeldes tamaranianos. Nuestro matrimonio se__acordó con el fin de unificar fuerzas militares"._

_-Nada que nos sea de interés…_

_-¡¿Qué le hizo?! – pregunta torturada la voz de Karras y__,__ de inmediato__,__ siento unas fuertes manos que sujetan mi cabeza en un vano intento por retener la hemorragia – Sangre – pronuncia aterrado. Afortunadamente, yo apenas era consciente del líquido cálido que escurría desde mi sien hasta llegar a la punta de la nariz._

_-Deja de preocuparte… ella es una traidora ¿Recuerdas?..._

**_Sé que mi experiencia de la vida es escasa y lo poco que he aprendido se ve constantemente cuestionado por las personas con una formación un tanto más estratégica._**

**_Sin embargo, mi conocimiento acerca de las demás formas de vida se reduce a un simple patrón de conducta: "Traición-venganza"_**

...

Starfire permaneció estática tras cruzar la puerta; su rostro (oculto bajo su cabellera rojiza) no mostraba signos de emoción y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en algún punto inexistente sobre el suelo – Lo encontraremos, Star. Lo prometo – murmuró Cyborg detrás de ella –. Ya verás como todo saldrá bien.

_-Soy la culpable- _susurró dejando escapar un par de lágrimas que se deslizaron lentamente por sus mejillas.

-Por favor, no puedes culparte por todo. Robin no está, de acuerdo, pero no es la primera vez que sucede esto, es decir…

-No lo entiendes…

...

_-Solamente necesitamos su ubicación. Kori__, es necesario.__S__abes que mi único deseo es __protegert__e__, asegurar tu libertad... Nuestra felicidad__ – __me suplica susurrante, claramente__luchando por conseguir __alguna vacilación __de__ mi __parte__ - Pedí que se te convocara a una nueva audiencia con el Consejo de Ancianos, una última oportunidad y eso significa que todo volverá a ser como antes…_

_-Deja de esforzarte – __o__rdena Slade con marcada autoridad y de un codazo logra apartar al tamaraniano de mi lado -__.__ Haremos esto de una forma u otra y, a decir verdad, he pensado que nos será de mayor utilidad como "carnada" - declaró y de inmediato comprendí el significado implícito en sus palabras. _

_Me tomó del cuello__, elevó mi cuerpo algunos cent__í__metros y, haciendo un r__á__pido movimiento, logr__ó arroj__ar__me hacia el otro extremo del laboratorio donde impacté ruidosa y dolorosamente contra una vitrina de cristal que__albergaba incontables utensilios quirúrgicos. _

_-¡Eso no estaba en nuestro acuerdo!_

_- ¿Acuerdo? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que ella hizo?_

_El tamaraniano no contestó y se limitó a dirigir una mirada de ira antes de impactar su puño contra la pared metálica._

_-Ella… - __m__urmuró dirigiéndome una mirada significativa que sostuve con la intención de comprender su desprecio hacia mí._

_¿Cuánto odio puede cultivar una persona? ¿Cuánto odio es capaz de soportar un individuo antes de perder el control?_

_Ciertamente, esperaba hallar esa respuesta en los ojos de Karras__... Deseaba entender__ más no me encontraba en condiciones para enfrentarme a la realidad: _

_"Él parecía ser víctima de un infierno psicológico..."_

_Pasaron los minutos y, finalmente, el tamaraniano dirigió el resto de su atención a la expresión socarrona de Slade quien le dirigió otra mirada autoritaria advirtiéndole sobre alguna reprimenda. Karras se dio por vencido y salió dando grandes zancadas; acto seguido, escuché el deslice de un cajón metálico, y poco después, sentí el frío tacto de la punta de un bisturí sobre mi vientre._

_-Lo preguntaré una última vez: "¿Dónde está?"_

_Slade esperó impaciente una respuesta y, aunque él sabía que nunca la obtendría, mantuvo una sonrisa de suficiencia. Arrastró un pequeño mueble con artefactos quirúrgicos hasta situarlo a escasos centímetros de mí y se sentó fingiendo serenidad…_

_-10 años – susurró por lo bajo -… Confío en que no habrá necesidad de explicar a detalle el papel que desempeñas, ¿cierto mi dulce Helena*? Simplemente, basta con entender que toda partida de Ajedrez ha de culminar con un "Jaque mate" – __advirtió __con tono severo y pronto sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espina dorsal._

_-Tan astuto… El simple hecho de matarte fue un movimiento que pasó como una sombra ante mis ojos – meditó sin girarse y, antes de darme cuenta, ya había sujetado sorpresivamente mi barbilla -. No te sientas mal, niña. Pues no muchos pueden presumir de una posición tan noble en esta partida. _

...

**Jump City 10:31 pm**

-BIP-BIP

**_-¿Qué quieres? - _**contestó malhumorada la joven encapuchada_._

**_-¡Oye! _**_– _era la voz de Chico Bestia quien, tras una ardua investigación que lo había obligado a recorrer las alcantarillas de la ciudad, se reportaba a su amiga en un intento por mantener la cordura_ -**¡Ahorra tu sermón para cuando encontremos al Paranoico! Escucha, Raven. Yo… no quiero decir nada de esto a Cy porque… bueno…**_

**_-¡Ve al grano!_**

**_-Rae, no puedo… es… es… esto es peor de lo que pensábamos. Robin… lo más seguro es que ni siquiera sepa en qué se está metiendo._**

**_-Explícate _**_–_ ordenó la joven gótica con aparente serenidad.

**_-Cadáveres en descomposición, cientos de ellos._**

**_-Esto es muy delicado, Chico Bestia._**

**_-¡¿Delicado?! ¡No lo entiendes! ¡¿Cómo puedes actuar de esa forma?! ¡Yo los vi! ¡Apilados uno sobre otro! _**_– _"¿Cómo puede reaccionar de esa manera?" Fue la primera pregunta que cruzó por la mente del chico verde. No estaba seguro de si envidiar o enloquecer ante la actitud antipática que acababa de adoptar su amiga.

**_-Tienes que calmarte y decirme dónde los encontraste._**

**_-En los subterráneos del sector once._**

**_-¿Cerca de las minas? - _**preguntó estupefacta y, a pesar de haber hecho un esfuerzo olímpico por mantener un semblante inescrutable, Chico Bestia advirtió en ella y, apenado, dejó a su mente divagar entre los horrendos recuerdos de lo que había presenciado apenas un par de horas atrás:

"Tras registrar meticulosamente el sector que se le había asignado, en su camino, tropezó con un grupo numeroso de ratas que animosas anunciaban un gran festín; las siguió con la esperanza de encontrar un cuartel criminal secreto con mucha comida o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, en tanto más caminaba entre los túneles, un olor peculiar impregnaba el ambiente. Chico Bestia sintió que su cuerpo (que había adoptado la anatomía de una rata) experimentaba una sensación similar al deseo sexual, una especie de frenesí.

Cientos de cadáveres, apilados ostentosamente como figurando una obra de arte hombres, mujeres y niños el asesino parecía no tener un interés específico en cuanto a género o edad…

**_-De cien a ciento cincuenta víctimas – _**murmuró por lo bajo esforzándose pormantener el control**_ - y todos formaban parte de ese asqueroso rostro._**

Raven meditó en esas frases incoherentes por unos segundos…

**_-¿Los cuerpos… tenían alguna peculiaridad?_**

_-**Si llamas "peculiaridad" a un montón de símbolos raros trazados sobre la piel, entonces sí.**_

**_-Y ¿Starfire?_**

**_-No se ha reportado. Rae, ¿qué está pasando?_**_- _la joven no contestó de inmediato puesto que no tenía una respuesta y el solo hecho de pensar en lo inútiles que resultaban sus poderes le era frustrante. Giró su cabeza en un movimiento involuntario al sentir una presencia que de inmediato reconoció como _Robin. _Enfocó la vista y estudió a detalle los alrededores hasta percatarse que la presencia ya había desaparecido.

**_-No quiere que lo encontremos…_**

**_-¿Qué has dicho?_**

**_-… es inútil_**– declaró ignorando la interrogante de Chico Bestia quien la miraba a través del comunicador.

**_-Raven…_**

…

**6 de noviembre del 2008**

**Ciudad Gótica 6:01 am. / Mansión Wayne:**

-Bienvenido a casa, señor – saludó solemne el viejo mayordomo acercando una charola con alimentos a su Amo; éste se mantenía inmerso en sus pensamientos - Perdone mi atrevimiento – indicó en un nuevo intento por llamar la atención - pero siento una profunda curiosidad por conocer los motivos de su "visita" a Jump City. ¿Tiene que ver con el Amo Richard?

-Por desgracia, sí. Y aunque era de esperarse debido al "regreso" de Zucco, surgieron algunas complicaciones…

-¿Complicaciones, señor?

-Es algo de lo cual Clark no debe enterarse.

-No comprendo, señor. ¿Qué tiene que ver Clark Kent en este asunto? – confesó el mayordomo sintiendo que un escalofrío le recorría la espina dorsal.

-La capturaron, Alfred. Ellos la secuestraron y planeaban utilizarla para catalizar la energía en su cuerpo...

-¿Y qué sucedió? – interrogó preocupado al atisbar en las facciones de su Amo - ¿Ella está…?

-En efecto, supuse que su sistema alienígeno era capaz de soportar tales niveles de radiación, y así debió ser…

-Joven Bruce…

-Estaba embarazada. El embrión era un híbrido de humano por lo que la radiación lo mató… más que eso, estalló...

…

**San Francisco/California: 8 de noviembre 2008 / 6:24 am.**

Cyborg caminaba con paso firme sin prestar atención a las gotas de lluvia que lo empapaban. Detiene su paso al encontrarse frente a un viejo y desolado edificio en cuya entrada se alcanzaba a leer con letras descoloridas "LABORATORIOS S.T.A.R."

-Es nuestra única esperanza – suspiró profundamente y emprendió la marcha…

No hacía falta explicar las condiciones ruinosas con las que se encontró a medida que se adentraba en la construcción: "Pequeños roedores que corrían despavoridos intentando llegar a sus madrigueras para refugiarse, asquerosos rincones repletos de moho e insectos rastreros y un desagradable olor fétido que se percibía con mayor facilidad en cuanto el joven caminaba sin saber qué más esperar".

-¡Hola, hay alguien aquí! ¡Estoy buscando a Silas Stone!– al escuchar unos crujidos tras de sí se gira y es atacado por un rayo que lo impacta violentamente contra un muro metálico - ¡Oye, cómo te atre…! - no hubo tiempo de reaccionar y esquivarlo, su visión se volvía borrosa en cuanto los segundos trascurrían. Una silueta grande se acercaba peligrosamente a él…

"_Es el fin"_ (pensó y, derrotado, dejó que la oscuridad lo envolviera)

-¿Hijo? – susurró con tristeza el anciano arrodillándose a un costado del chico mitad robot quien yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

…

**Ciudad Gótica: 8 de noviembre 2008 / 7:02 am.**

-¿Raven, ya podemos volver a nuestro caliente y cómodo hogar? – preguntó soñoliento el Chico Bestia arrepintiéndose al instante tras contemplar la mirada envenenada que le dirigió la joven gótica y se limito a seguirla sin decir una palabra.

- Robin me ha bloqueado el acceso a su mente – confesó de repente dejando al descubierto la frustración que eso le causaba –, y a Starfire… no puedo sentirla.

-¿Eso qué significa? – preguntó preocupado al atisbar algo extraño y de inmediato temió por que Raven pudiese perder el control; no era común que ella se mostrara tan ansiosa y ello definitivamente presagiaba algo malo. Tantas ideas y contradicciones le hicieron perder el equilibrio al tropezar accidentalmente con un apilado de basura.

-¡¿Quieres fijarte por donde caminas?! –rugió incinerándolo con una mirada escarlata – No pretendo cargar con tus estupideces y te advierto que si te lastimas no voy a… - Calló al escudriñar en la expresión horrorizada de su amigo e intentó recobrar el control recitando algunos mantras.

-¿Raven? Lo siento, es sólo que tantas coincidencias me lastiman el cerebro.

-No existen las coincidencias. La vida toda es una gran cadena cuya naturaleza se manifiesta a la sola vista de un eslabón aislado, lo que quiere decir que alguien ha comenzado una partida de ajedrez y la verdadera pregunta que deberíamos hacernos es: _"¿De quién es el próximo turno?"._


	2. Relatos

**RELATOS**

"**_¿Inicio de una pesadilla?"_**

_"La historia, dijo_ _Stephen__, es una pesadilla de la que intento despertar"_

**_James Joyce_**

**_5 de noviembre del 2001:_**

"_Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas de todas las edades. Me enorgullece presentar a: ¡LOS GRAYSON VOLADORES!"_

_Anunciaba orgulloso el maestro de ceremonias siendo alumbrado por una luz tenue. En segundos, el público aplaudía y gritaba emocionado._

**_Los "Grayson Voladores"_**_,__no en vano se habían ganado ese apelativo. Considerados los mejores trapecistas del mundo, su fama era casi legendaria, incluso había fanáticos que afirmaban que literalmente los Grayson podían burlar las leyes de la gravedad… hecho que atribuían a un contrato satánico (deducían los fieles devotos). Los Grayson eran mundialmente reconocidos y aclamados, pero como se dice: "Nada es para siempre"_

_-¿Dick? ¿Hijo, está todo en orden?_

_-Algo así – Reconoció con voz temblorosa_

_-Tranquilo, lo harás excelente, lo sé._

_-Pero, luzco como un perdedor – reprochó haciendo referencia a su colorido atuendo_

_-Eso no es verdad._

_-Lo es, ¿hay alguna razón para que estos trajes tengan que ser tan… coloridos?_

_-Lo confeccioné así porque, cuando te veo arriba, Richard, me haces pensar en un pequeño Robin, "mi Robin"_

_-¿Robin?, ¡¿Cómo el ave?! Mamá, los chicos me golpearían por cosas como esas. Suena "tonto"._

_La mujer sonrió tiernamente ante su hijo y lo miró con cariño…_

_-Tú siempre serás mi pequeño petirrojo, sin importar todo lo que me discutas - contestó envolviéndolo en un afectuoso abrazo -. Ahora, ten esto – Indicó abriendo la palma de su mano donde sostenía un pequeño colgante en forma de pájaro -. Me lo obsequió mi abuela, solía decir que atraía la buena suerte – la mujer sonrió al recordar aquellos momentos, luego miró a su hijo dedicándole una sonrisa dulce y cariñosa –. "Consérvalo hasta el momento en que creas haber encontrado a la persona más especial en tu vida, solo entonces obséquiaselo... así siempre estarás a su lado, resguardándola" – susurró citando de memoria las palabras de su abuela el día en que le regaló el colgante._

_En ese momento, el niño comprendió lo especial que era ese pequeño objeto para su madre y, ahora, para él. Ella le extendió más la mano y el niño no demoró en tomar el dije guardándolo cuidadosamente en su traje._

_-¿Están listos?, ya es hora- dijo un hombre alto y muy apuesto detrás del pequeño._

_-Sí, papá, estamos listos - respondió emocionado._

_LOS TRES TREPARON ÁGILMENTE UNAS LARGAS ESCALERAS LLEGANDO A UNA PLATAFORMA SUSPENDID 10 METROS SOBRE EL SUELO. AL OTRO EXTREMO DEL CIRCO, A LA MISMA ALTURA, SE ENCONTRABA OTRA PLATAFORMA IDÉNTICA…_

_-¡Recibamos con un gran aplauso a las estrellas del espectáculo! - anunció orgullosamente el maestro de ceremonias –. Como siempre, realizando su acto sin la red de seguridad – añadió con énfasis._

_EL PÚBLICO APLAUDIÓ ENTUSIASMADO…_

_-Es hora…_

_MARY Y JOHN GRAYSON SALTARON A LAS BARRAS SUJETAS POR UN PAR DE CUERDAS Y, DE INMEDIATO, ASOMBRARON AL PÚBLICO CON ASOMBROSAS MANIOBRAS AERÓBICAS._

_-¡Ahora, el más joven de esta sorprendente familia nos maravillara con su inigualable talento! – las luces relampaguearon y enfocaron a un niño de aproximadamente ocho años, de blanca tez, negro cabello, ojos azules y de audaz mirada que esperaba a que su madre le llamara para saltar._

_-Dick, es tu turn… - de un momento a otro, los aplausos y gritos de emoción se habían transformado en murmullos, llantos… miradas de terror y angustia._

_En el suelo, yacían inertes los dos trapecistas mientras un pequeño lloraba desconsoladamente desde lo alto de una de las plataformas…_

…

-Esto no puede ser – suspira con frustración una joven de piel achocolatada al tiempo en que golpea el escritorio –. Es inútil.

Karen Beecher (Abeja), hermosa, brillante, audaz, impaciente y terca (nadie puede decirle qué hacer), lo cierto es que nunca esperó encontrarse en una situación en la que, por primera vez, le estuviera prohibido mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos y abstenerse a esperar un "milagro".

"No podemos hacer más" pensó al tiempo en que dirigió la mirada a la pantalla.

Desde el momento en que Cyborg la contactó aquella noche ya temía el infierno que le aguardaba: "Muerte y desesperación, ¿qué más se podía esperar cuando un amigo te llama desolado a las dos de la mañana?"

Por lo regular, el equipo nunca solicita la ayuda de los Titanes Este, pues son capaces de resolver cualquier situación sin la mayor dificultad. Desgraciadamente, existen excepciones…

-¿Abeja? – le llama dudoso Aqualand desde la entrada –. Cyborg te está buscando, necesita ayuda con unos documentos – aguardó durante 5 minutos a que su líder reaccionara y le diera alguna respuesta, no obstante, ella parecía encontrarse absorta por lo que añadió -. También me pidió que te avisara que Raven, Chico Bestia y Speedy aún no han regresado.

-Iré en seguida. – contestó sin prestarle la mayor atención.

-Bien, llevaré a los gemelos a la feria, les hará bien distraerse un rato. – informó intentando simular una leve sonrisa antes de girarse y cerrar las puertas de la habitación.

Abeja permaneció frente a la computadora con expresión ausente mientras abría un nuevo documento Word.

-¿Por qué no es más lenta? – molesta comenzó a teclear con fuerza deseando que alguien entrara de nuevo a distraerla e impedirle escribir lo que se había propuesto, pues eso solo representaba evidencia…

**_5 de diciembre 2008:_**

**_Transcurrido un mes desde la desaparición de Robin y Starfire, he decidido comenzar una bitácora recapitulando las últimas semanas._**

**_5 de noviembre 2008:_**

**_Robin, líder de los Jóvenes Titanes Oeste, desaparece. Tras una exhaustiva investigación, se ha declarando una fuga independiente por razones desconocidas._**

**_Desaparición de Starfire. _**

**_Razones: Desconocidas. _**

**_Cabe destacar los asesinatos y robos a laboratorios efectuados en distintas localidades del distrito además del descubrimiento de una fosa narcotraficante en los drenajes de la ciudad._**

**_6 de noviembre 2008:_**

**_Asesinato a una mujer (Laura Saavedra, 27 años, especialista en investigaciones biotecnológicas y radioactivas). Los informes médicos señalan que el deceso se debió a una perforación del pulmón derecho a causa de una bala. No han concluido las investigaciones para determinar el motivo de la agresión"_**

**_Todo lo anterior nos deja las siguientes interrogantes:_**

**_¿Dónde están Robin y Starfire? ¿Siguen con vida? ¿Quién está detrás de estos crímenes y cómo se relacionan entre sí?_**

…

_"Muerte", palabra cuya simple mención provoca un estremecimiento para aquellos que temen a lo desconocido, pero que se eleva como una solución fácil a muchas problemáticas._

-¡Dick! – _gritó emocionada, intentando maniobrar con la bolsa de palominas que abrazaba y un vaso grande de soda_-, pensé que me sería mucho más difícil convencerte. – _Bárbara sonreía feliz y me esperaba cerca de la casa de los espejos._

-¿Qué haces aquí?

_-"_Hola, Bárbara, ¿cómo estás?" – _respondió__, intentando imitar y ridiculizar mi tono de voz _- … ¿Es mucho pedir un poco de cortesía? - _sentía su mirada clavada en mis ojos, buscaba algo y, al no encontrarlo, caviló graciosamente._

-No tengo tiempo para esto y, la verdad, considero que esta "reunión" no es más que un despilfarro del mismo.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué es tan importante, según tú, que no te permite dedicarme unos minutos?

- Nada que te incumba.

-Claro, y soy yo la que no sabe dar respuestas sensatas – _enfatizó con sarcasmo _–. Creo que es momento de dejar a un lado los insultos, no he venido a pelear…

-Ni yo a perder el tiempo. Conozco tu objetivo y he de avisarte que no importan las razones que me des, no pienso regresar.

-Me parece perfecto – _su mirada se advirtió dolida aunque no dejaba de ser severa. _

_Repentinamente, sentí deseos de estrecharla y de confesarle la dicha que me causaba el tenerla tan cerca. Dos largos años sin saber de ella, sin escuchar su risa y sin arrebatarle una que otra sonrisa. Crecimos y nos criamos juntos bajo la estricta tutela de mi mentor, afrontando la más difícil etapa de nuestras vidas. _

_Todo ello nos volvió inseparables en tiempos pasados, pero ahora las circunstancias me obligaban a herirla… siendo ella la primera de muchos._

-Es perfecto, sin embargo, tu lugar es en Gotham. Bruce te necesita ahí.

- No lo haré.

-Tan predecible… Dick, no te estoy dando opciones.

_Se acercó a mí con cautela y posó su cabeza sobre mi hombro sin que yo hiciese ademán de rechazarla, era un momento extraño en el que no podía ser consiente sobre mis actos. Poco tiempo pasó para que yo la rodeara con mis brazos y me dejara envolver por un sentimiento que ambos compartíamos y que no era suficiente para obligarme a permanecer a su lado._

- Es una situación divertida, ¿no lo crees? – _susurró con la cabeza hundida en mi pecho _-. Los ratones persiguen a los gatos y los tiburones temen a los peces. Tanto tiempo… Ha pasado tanto y de verdad quisiera quedarme así, contigo.

¡Qué ridículo! Me parece estúpido, pero debo reconocer que aún guardaba ciertas esperanzas. Quería que todo volviera a ser como antes, que tú y yo… - _sus mejillas se encendieron con un tierno rubor, pero su mirada parecía distante y triste a la vez_ –. Es afortunada – _mis brazos se tensaron y Bárbara pareció sonreír divertida por mi reacción _–. La amas ¿no es verdad?... de otro modo, los habrías abandonado hace años.

-Lo siento – _respondí rompiendo con el abrazo, sintiéndome incapaz de mirarla a los ojos._

-¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Yo te conozco, es difícil que se te ate a un lugar a menos que hayas encontrado a alguien por quien quedarte.

-Estas delirando.

-No lo creo. Debo irme, pero quiero pedirte una única cosa: "Hazle saber lo que sientes y no te atormentes con infiernos inexistentes".

**_27 de septiembre/2008:_**

_Solitario, intentaba despejar mi mente de pensamientos melancólicos. Mi decisión era definitiva y estaba resuelto que, en cinco semanas, abandonaría a Los Titanes sin dar aviso de alguna reconciliación. _

_Miré al cielo disfrutando del momento de paz, cerré los ojos y sorpresivamente un recuerdo me invadió: "Un estruendo; un par de siluetas cayendo; una multitud mirando emocionada sin saber lo que realmente pasaba; un grito sofocado por el llanto…"_

_Recuerdos tan vívidos y alucinantes… dolorosos. ¿Por qué me tomaban cautivo justo en esos momentos? Estaba por desmoronarme cuando sentí que alguien posaba sus dulces y sensuales labios sobre los míos y daba inicio a un tierno beso que logró sacarme de mi infierno psicológico. Mantuve los ojos cerrados y rodeé su cintura posesivamente con mis manos. Algo se deslizaba libremente por mis mejillas, tibias lágrimas que no me preocupé por limpiar ni ocultar._

_-_¿Robin, está todo en orden? _– susurró junto a mi oído._

_No es que me apene confesarlo, simplemente me declaro receloso al describir el torrente de emociones que me embargaron en cuanto me topé con su mirada, la más hermosa de las que nunca he visto. Estudió mi expresión con aquel par de ojos esmeralda alarmándose en cuanto tomé su mano libre y entrelacé nuestros dedos. _

_Starfire se sentía apesadumbrada, noté cómo su otra mano se debatía en retirar el antifaz que cubría mis ojos. Naturalmente, aguardé a que mi cuerpo reaccionara por sí solo alejándose de ella, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo retirando la máscara y tomando posesión de su cintura y de sus labios en un beso frenético mientras las palabras pronunciadas por Bárbara, siete meses atrás, se repetían en mi mente como un eco lejano: "La amas… has encontrado a alguien por quien quedarte"_

_Con un movimiento delicado se separó de mí para dedicarme una mirada suplicante a la espera de una explicación. No pronuncié palabra, solamente quería sentir su presencia por lo que la jalé del brazo para resguardarla de nuevo en mi regazo, acaricié sus mejillas, luego sus labios, párpados, cuello… Cada detalle de su fina y maravillosa figura. Sentí necesidad por estudiar y memorizar cada detalle, dejándome, finalmente sumergir entre sus largos cabellos rojo fuego._

-Te irás –_declaró_–, puedo sentirlo… Quieres seguir tu camino… _- ahogó las últimas palabras en un llanto y la estreché con mayor fuerza contra mi pecho en un intento por sopesar su dolor._

-Star, yo… – _colocó su dedo índice sobre mis labios y en su mirada atisbé un sentimiento desconocido…_

-No lo digas, por favor.

-...deseo estar contigo… siempre.

-Entonces, ¿por qué…? –_agregó intentando mantener la mirada hasta que nuevas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos_.

_No le permití continuar, aprisioné sus labios y noté cómo nuestros corazones se acompasaban en un ritmo frenético y sinfónico a la vez. Corrimos a su habitación y nos arrancamos mutuamente las ropas mientras las yemas de nuestros dedos recorrían cada contorno, curva o textura de un cuerpo, hasta el momento, desconocido._

_En esos momentos, todo se me apareció con infinita claridad: "Nos amábamos, deseábamos y, fuera de esa realidad, todo carecía de sentido o importancia"._

_Sentía una necesidad implacable por sentirla más cerca, de fundirme con ella al tiempo en que disfrutaba una sensación de cosquilleo que ardía como el fuego. _

_-_Te amo_– susurró por lo bajo mientras trazaba figuras sobre mi abdomen._

_-_También te amo

**_Sí, lo sé, y lo supe en ese momento: "A un criterio racional, el amor se reduce a una ceguera pasajera que envuelve, domina e incita a cometer idioteces". _**

_Sentí la fuerza de su mirada que analizaba mi rostro imperturbable, me besó con ternura y, como si pudiera leer mis pensamientos, profundizó el beso hasta que nuestros pulmones sintieron necesidad por tomar aire; entonces nos separamos sin desviar nuestras miradas que ardían con el fuego de la pasión y el deseo._

-No me arrepiento de nada – _fijó su vista en nuestras manos y una sonrisa traviesa curvo sus labios._

-Star…

-Lo sé, sólo quería que conocieras mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Y tú los míos. Volveré, sólo por ti.

- No hagas ese tipo de promesas – _me suplicó y de inmediato mi expresión se endureció._

-¿Crees que miento?

-No. Sólo que a partir de ahora nuestros caminos serán distintos...

-Hablas del destino, yo no creo en eso – _sonrió divertida ante mi conclusión y se acercó para besarme de nuevo, a lo cual correspondí gustoso. _

-Ni yo, sólo espero que algún día tú... – _Nuevamente la había interrumpido con mis caricias con la intención de romper el hilo de sus pensamientos. No quería que pensara en eso… ni en nada. Sólo deseaba que se entregara conmigo a ese pequeño instante de irrealidad. _

…

**_5 de noviembre del 2008:_**

-No tengo tiempo para perderlo en idioteces. ¡Exijo que el responsable de convocar esta reunión se muestre o de lo contrario…!

-Saldrás de aquí sirviendo de alimento a los gusanos – _respondió fríamente el criminal. El Pingüino no se dejó intimidar y de inmediato corrió a hacerle frente a Zucco amenazando con disparar el arma ocultaba en su paraguas _–. Será mejor que guarden sus armas para el momento de la batalla.

-¿Qué intentas? _– replicó el Pingüino manteniendo su actitud desafiante _–. ¿No sabes con quienes estas tratando? Somos los amos de Gotham City, las cabezas criminales de cada una de las siete mafias que controlan y rigen cualquier operación en la ciudad.

-¿De verdad?, que interesante. Según me informan, existe cierto roedor que frustra con frecuencia vuestras actividades.

-Nada que te interese, puesto que solo es una molesta e insignificante alimaña – a_claró Dos Caras con indiferencia, abriéndose paso hasta plantarse a un costado del Pingüino_ - …pronto será erradicada – _Zucco pareció complacido y llamó a sus hombres para que le llevasen un cigarrillo._

-En eso tiene razón, señor. Aunque, debo aclarar que si el momento llega, compartiremos la tumba con las "alimañas".

-¿El momento? ¿Hablas de alguna catástrofe bíblica? - _de la multitud se elevó una voz seductora y de inmediato la atención de los presentes se disipó_ –. No pareces sacerdote y, aunque lo fueras, te sugiero que des media vuelta y te marches, nadie con cerebro te tomará en serio, cariño.

_-_Selina Kyle, supongo - _Zucco analizó cuidadosamente a la joven y, por el fuego de sus ojos, supuse que la conocía... Más que eso, él había caído víctima de sus encantos -._ _El momento,_ es sencillamente la culminación del Caos; una fuerza inteligente que no ataca al azar y en donde todos jugamos un papel decisivo. Por tanto, notarán que la razón para reunirnos esta noche se reduce a una simple cortesía.

-¿Por qué? – _murmuré por lo bajo, seguro de que nadie podría oírme, no obstante, resulta impresionante notar la atención y la inigualable perfección en los sentidos de alerta entre todos y cada uno de los individuos donde nadie es inconsciente de la importancia de cuidar sus espaldas. Más de doscientas miradas se habían posado sobre mí esperando impacientes un desenlace._

_-_Porque es la única decisión que tiene sentido_– declaró y se giró hacia sus guardaespaldas adentrándose en las sombras. Giró la cabeza y me miró plantando en mí sus ojos severos, sabios y astutos… los ojos de mi padre._

-Bruce...


	3. Un factor del destino

**Un Factor del Destino**

_El tiempo pasa aunque parezca imposible,_

_Incluso a pesar de que cada movimiento de la manecilla del reloj_

_Duela como el latido de la sangre debajo de un moretón._

_El tiempo transcurre de forma desigual,_

_Con saltos extraños y treguas insoportables…_

_Pero pasa, Incluso para mí._

**_Stephenie Meyer, Luna Nueva_**

¿Qué harías por proteger a la persona que más amas?

Supongo que esa pregunta la han oído ya en repetidas ocasiones; existen canciones, películas, novelas, pero ¿realmente alguien ha dado respuesta a la interrogante?

Desde tiempos inmemorables, los humanos han concebido que la vida es simplemente un plano circunstancial y pasajero, un simple retazo para alcanzar la inmortalidad del alma ya sea pagando sus pecados en el Infierno o glorificándose en el Paraíso.

Los tamaranianos, por otro lado, rara vez pensamos en lo que hay más allá de la muerte, consideramos que la vida no es más que un regalo que debe disfrutarse al máximo.

Las personas llaman "Amor" a aquél sentimiento que nos maravilla con cada detalle y cuya mención es motivo para acelerar el latir de nuestro corazón a un ritmo exagerado. Los poetas lo describen como lo más maravilloso o doloroso y los pintores nos dan una aproximación gráfica, entonces… ¿dónde está la explicación lógica?

Mi nombre es Koriand'r, nací en una época en que la violencia era el único leguaje y los sentimientos se consideraban una debilidad; no existía la compasión, "vida por vida, muerte por muerte" ese era el código a seguir. Mi debilidad me confinó al servicio de los gorgorianos y, tiempo después, a mi destierro.

Desde este punto de vista, he de admitir que la vida parece ser algo tan "absurdo". Es insensato el que me confinaran al destierro tras ser acusada de complicidad en una masacre que llevó a mi pueblo al borde de la extinción; más absurdo resulta recordar que el peso de todas esas muertes recae, a veredicto de La Suprema Asamblea, sobre la única persona por la que daría mi vida…

Esta es mi historia, debo advertir que está marcada por la traición y no promete satisfacer a aquellos que buscan un "Final Feliz".

**_5 de octubre de 2018:_**

-¿Sigues esperándolo? – pregunta desde las sombras mirando divertido a la pelirroja que luchaba por mantenerse consiente - ¿Por qué no lo aceptas? No significas nada para él, sólo fuste un instrumento y una diversión.

Starfire había cerrado los ojos y concentraba su mente en recuerdos lejanos que le permitieran sentirse viva durante unos breves minutos más.

Imaginaba que sus fuerzas se restauraban y atacaba a su cruel carcelero hasta dejarlo inconsciente; destruía el equipo de cómputo eliminando todos los registros que pusiesen en peligro a sus amigos y, finalmente, escapaba victoriosa a través de un túnel que había descubierto meses atrás.

Era un camino largo y oscuro, no obstante una luz la animaba a continuar. Al final, se encontraba un joven esbelto, de cabello largo y negro como el ala de un cuervo, que le tendía los brazos y ella se sentía más que deseosa de estrechase y sumergirse en ellos. Era Robin quien la besaba y estrechaba con calidez, repitiéndole al oído que la pesadilla había terminado; Starfire intentaba enfocar la vista para contemplar el semblante de su amigo y en cuanto lo logró se vio sorprendida al notar un par de hermosos ojos azules que la envolvían en un sentimiento que ningún otro tamaraniano podría conocer: "amor".

-¡Quiero que me mires cuando te hablo, estúpida tamaraniana! – exclamó con furia azotando el cuerpo de la chica contra la pared de concreto - ¡Tu pequeño romance me costó varias victorias!, pero la guerra continúa y al final yo seré el vencedor.

Una guerra, Starfire la había esperado durante 10 años. La heredera al trono tamaraniano era una joven bondadosa, inteligente y una guerrera innata que, sin embargo, siempre había representado una decepción para su pueblo. Los tamaranianos son, por lo general, criaturas traicioneras y violentas, cuyo principal fin es vivir y morir para la guerra.

El sujeto la miró, y una sonrisa burlona cruzó por su rostro mientras contemplaba el cuerpo malherido de la pelirroja quien, sin fuerzas, luchaba por incorporarse en pie. Slade soltó una carcajada al vislumbrar las lágrimas de impotencia de Starfire que intentaba detener la hemorragia de su abdomen con la mano derecha.

"No daré esa satisfacción al asesino" – pensó con decisión – "Ni aunque exhalara mi último suspiro aquí mismo, nunca me doblegaré ante él" – y haciendo uso de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, la prisionera consiguió incorporarse y se plantó frente a Slade dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante.

-Impresionante que me estés desafiando. ¿Quieres asesinarme, no es así? Crees que es la única manera en que te desharás de mí. Pero, pequeña, ¿aún no lo entiendes? – interrogó con total calma -. No, tú no lo entiendes, pero algo ha cambiado. Esa determinación homicida que se asoma en tus ojos me provoca una profunda intriga…

Starfire lo miró acercarse y, aunque advirtió la llama del deseo en los ojos del asesino, supo que no había escapatoria. Percibió su aliento en el cuello, sintió repulsión; él la sujetó con fuerza y comenzó a besarle la piel.

-He estudiado a tu pueblo… indudablemente, criaturas brutas e irracionales. Seres inferiores dotados de una fuerza sorprendente. A ti, su princesa, te han vendido, desterrado, despreciado… aún así, continuas luchando para protegerlos. Eso te convierte en la más sentimental e idiota de todos los de tu especie – Slade sujetó el rostro de la joven, como buscando analizarlo, desgarró un pedazo de tela que componía la deplorable vestimenta de Starfire y hundió frenéticamente su rostro entre los largos cabellos de la princesa - .Tu mirada es la de una fiera despiadada…

El asesino se sintió fascinado, evidentemente, lo que tenía frente a sí no era una criatura asustada, mucho menos dominada, era la viva imagen de algo monumentalmente poderoso y que, por algún extraño motivo, inhibía su extraordinario poder… o lo desconocía. Fuera cual fuese la realidad, sintió un impulso por intentar dominar a tan magnífica criatura. Dejaría de ser un juego, ella dejaría de ser un juguete, la fiera debía ser dominada antes de que decidiera atacar, Starfire debía ser suya antes que la de ningún otro…

Slade tomó una resolución, pero fue sorprendido por un puñetazo que logró dejarle de rodillas, jadeó un par de veces a causa del dolor y, tras unos breves momentos, recobró su sonrisa al dirigir su mirada a la pelirroja mientras ésta intentaba inútilmente abrir la compuerta y escapar…

-Salvaje y rebelde – se incorporó de un salto, tomó a la joven por los cabellos sometiéndola contra el suelo –… Acabaría contigo ahora mismo… de no ser, claro, que el conservarte con vida representa una tentativa a mi curiosidad.

-_"¡Eres un miserable y sádico cuyo final será tan horrible que desearás morir mil veces mientras te consumes en las llamas de tu propio infierno!" – _gritó Starfire en tamaraniano. El asesino sólo sonrió de nuevo y sujetándola de la muñeca arrojó a la joven hasta impactar nuevamente contra otro muro de concreto.

-Te diré un secreto – declaró acercándose decididamente a la joven -: "En lo personal, considero enfermiza cualquier relación o unión entre un humano y una bestia espacial. Sin embargo, este pequeño juego me es seductor… probaremos que tanto se puede disfrutar del aroma del vino sin beberlo.

…

En algún lugar de San Francisco, Víctor Strone se preparaba para dar "la más importante conferencia de su vida". Había preparado un largo discurso basado en informes policiacos, científicos y documentos históricos. Sin embargo, no podía silenciar esa molesta voz en su cabeza que le decía que no era suficiente.

Salió del vestíbulo y se sorprendió al encontrar a una hermosa morena que lo esperaba en el recibidor luciendo un vestido dorado.

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir: "Te dije que no me acompañaras, que te quedaras en la Torre y esperaras por si había alguna novedad". Acéptalo, Chispitas, no sobrevivirás tu solo a esa bola de buitres traicioneros. Además, he gastado una fortuna en este horrible vestido de monja, por lo que me he visto económicamente involucrada en este asuntito y…

Víctor la besó con dulzura y le dedicó una sonrisa de agradecimiento a la cual la joven respondió apenada.

-Tienes razón, Karen.

-¿En qué? – preguntó aturdida.

-En que no debiste gastar tanto en esa cortina vieja, luces espantosa – Karen lo miró ofendida y descubrió la sonrisa traviesa que cruzaba el rostro de su novio quien plantó de nuevo sus labios sobre los suyos envolviéndola en un afectuoso abrazo.

-¡Oye! – reclamó ella apartándose violentamente – ¡Recuerda que, como hermana y fiel creyente, tengo que cumplir con mis votos de castidad!

-Cierto, y si me permite recordarle, hermana, habrá una conferencia en 7 minutos.

…

**JUMP CITY 10:42 AM.**

-Creo que después de esto no podré llamar a Cyborg "Hombre Hojalata" – declaró sin entusiasmo un joven de piel verde.

-Dudo que alguna vez le haya hecho gracia.

-No podría quejarse, el empezó con ese apodo del "Chico Lechuga", ya les he dicho que me llamen "Hombre…"

-¿"Hombre Lechuga"? – bromeó la joven gótica - No sé, tal vez ayudaría a tu imagen.

-Muy graciosa, Rachel. Luego no se quejen cuando llegue mi venganza – La joven ignoró el comentario de su amigo y se dirigió a la ventana para contemplar su propio reflejo.

-Su padre trabajó muy duro para desarrollar esas prótesis biológicas, supongo que el remordimiento era lo único que lo ataba a la vida.

-Tal vez, es increíble que el viejo haya muerto de un infarto, se veía tan sano como un caballo. Claro que tenía la apariencia de una pasa, y un carácter tan rancio como el de un zapato viejo y luego estaban sus ronquidos al dormir y…

-¡Cállate! – le reprendió la joven con amargura – Siempre tienes que arruinarlo todo, menos mal que Víctor no está aquí.

-Ni Karen – comprobó sin sorprenderse. Hacía tiempo que Víctor y Karen, antes conocidos como Cyborg y Abeja, habían iniciado una especie de "noviazgo". A Garfield le gustaba resaltar esas comillas porque una de las rutinas de la pareja era romper por la mañana tras una discusión sin sentido y reconciliarse en la tarde – a las 18:25 era la hora predilecta en que Vic solía pedir disculpas – hecho que Gar aprovechaba para divertirse en los días aburridos.

En cuanto al resto de los Titanes Este: "Aqualand había asumido el liderazgo y se encargaba primordialmente de entrenar a los nuevos reclutas con la ayuda de los gemelos. Red Arrow – anteriormente conocido como Speedy – era casi como un fantasma que se reportaba de vez en cuando y lo último que sabían de él era que le seguía la pista a una organización criminal al Norte de Asia.

-Muchas cosas han cambiado

-Yo también desearía que estuvieran con nosotros, Gar – lo animó la joven hechicera.

-¿Crees que estén bien? – preguntó sin esperanza conociendo la respuesta de su amiga.

-No lo sé, yo confío en que sí.

-Una vez me dijiste que Robin simplemente te bloqueó el acceso a su mente, pero ¿todavía lo sientes? – La hechicera no contestó, hacía mucho que no intentaba contactar con su antiguo líder, por lo que el vínculo se había roto y no estaba segura de querer restablecerlo.

…

Bárbara Gordon, comisionada de la jefatura de policía en Gotham City, luchaba por concentrarse en el pavimento mientras conducía a una velocidad no mayor a los 20km/h. Se sentía ridícula, si cualquier otra persona le hubiese pedido su ayuda después de humillarla de ese modo…, pero se trataba de Richard y estaba claro que a él no podía negarle absolutamente nada. Tomó la carta y la rompió sintiendo una descarga de frustración, agudizó el oído y se dejó llevar por el suave rugir del motor.

Cuatro meses y ninguna alarma advertía algún peligro en las calles de Gotham, los índices de delincuencia habían disminuido considerablemente e incluso los accidentes automovilísticos podrían considerarse parte de un pasado incierto.

-Era de esperarse – murmuró por lo bajo y, tras acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, pisó el acelerador. Todo, absolutamente todo parecía tener sentido, excepto esa carta cuyos pedazos destrozados e ilegibles reposaban en el asiento del copiloto.

Volvió a resoplar y pisó con fuerza el freno. Ahí, esperándola a la entrada de una vieja juguetería, se encontraba un joven cuyo cabello negro mantenía peinado con una coleta. Bárbara apagó el motor y esperó a que Richard realizara algún movimiento en su dirección, pero la silueta permaneció inmóvil.

Sus ojos azules encerraban algún sentimiento extraño, imposible de explicar y de inmediato la última pieza del rompecabezas encajó…

-Es una trampa – Bárbara no se sorprendió, ya lo esperaba. El sujeto había desaparecido y antes de que alguien pudiese notarlo, la comisionada se hallaba agonizante en el suelo.


	4. INTERLUDIO

INTERLUDIO

**HECHIZO**

_El más poderoso hechizo para ser amado es amar. _

**_Baltasar Gracián_**

-¿Estás listo? – preguntó monótona la voz de la hechicera. Robin no respondió de inmediato, cerró fuertemente los puños al sentir la ira recorriendo sus venas; un repentino cambio en la atmósfera le advirtió de la mirada ansiosa que la hechicera fijaba sobre él; frunció el entrecejo y, haciendo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad, fue a situarse en el centro de un pentagrama en llamas delineado sobre el suelo.

-¿Qué esperas? – espetó incómodo por el semblante de la joven.

Ella volvió a mirarle - ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a ese chico? – aguardó unos minutos a fin de que fuese el instinto lo que obligase al pelinegro a huir tras comprender que lo que estaba por hacer era una soberana estupidez.

-¿Algún problema? – resonó, de nuevo molesta, la voz de Robin.

La hechicera negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a continuar con la ceremonia trazando a su alrededor la representación de algunos demonios menores. Robin la observó curioso y, de manera inconsciente, se sorprendió a sí mismo evocando la imagen de cierta joven de ojos color esmeralda.

"_¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta?"_ Pensó. Jinx se ocupaba en recitar algunas oraciones en arcano, por lo cual, el joven se sintió en libertad de divagar entre sus recuerdos maravillándose de momento ante la felicidad que experimentaba al acariciar el dulce semblante de su pelirroja que sonreía apenada ante sus caricias. Así comenzaron su relación, con inocentes roces de manos, palabras al oído, fugas a escondidas a fin de pasar tiempo sin las inoportunas intromisiones de cierto chico verde. Por un momento, olvidó que sólo se trataban de recuerdos, siendo la voz de la hechicera el elemento que rompió con su dulce ilusión para traerlo de vuelta a la pesadilla. Robin había tomado una decisión, una resolución equivocada por la cual había pagado un alto precio: "La vida de su hijo"

Sí, lo había descubierto demasiado tarde y, ahora, la tormenta que él mismo había desencadenado, quería arrebatarle lo único y más preciado que le quedaba en la vida, Starfire.

"_Es peligroso y estúpido" _Le recordó la molesta vocecilla de su cabeza y, ésta vez, no le costó trabajo ignorarla. ¿Qué importaba? Era lo último a lo que podía recurrir y, en caso de no funcionar, sólo podía aguardarle la muerte. ¿Qué mejor bendición para un desdichado?

No despreciaba la vida, pero sólo se aferraría a ella si era a lado de su amada pelirroja a quien, desde ese momento, había jurado proteger con su alma.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones e instantáneamente buscó a la hechicera quien continuaba purificando sus utensilios sagrados.

-¿De verdad, quieres continuar con esto?– preguntó la joven en un susurro y, a continuación, un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación.

Jinx se sentía intrigada, nunca hubiese imaginado que un humano fuera capaz de arriesgar su vida con tal de proteger incondicionalmente a otra persona. A decir verdad, ella siempre se había sentido a gusto en compañía de la muerte y consideraba a los vivos como molestas aberraciones cuyo juicio era nublado constantemente por la avaricia y la hipocresía.

Volvió la vista hacia el pelinegro cuyos ojos ardían con el fuego de algún sentimiento que a ella le era desconocido. Caminó hacia él, coloco su mano sobre la de Robin y le bañó con una extraña mezcla amarilla de dulce y hostigante olor.

- Siendo sincera, no entiendo lo que sea que te orilla a hacer esto – comentó de nuevo y, esta vez, con la intención de recibir una respuesta.

-Limítate a hacer tu trabajo.

Ella no podía negar que la actitud de Robin le causaba cierta… _¿curiosidad?_

Era una sensación tan abrazadora, maravillosa. Observó sus labios y sintió una frenética urgencia por besarlos y, sin ninguna explicación, acercó lentamente su rostro al de él.

Tan cerca, estaban tan cerca que ella sentía la respiración del pelinegro envolver deliciosamente su rostro - _¿Qué estaba por hacer? ¿Acaso quería besarlo_? – de forma Instintiva, disipó esos pensamientos y se reprendió a sí misma con una bofetada que la hizo volver en sí.

-¡NO! - grito Jinx estupefacta por lo que acababa de suceder. Fijó su vista en el pelinegro pero él apenas y estaba reaccionado a causa de los gritos de la hechicera.

-¿Starfire? – llamó a su pelirroja, y Jinx no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de ira y decepción.

_Desconcertado al no obtener respuesta, abrió los ojos y se encontró con una angelical sonrisa que lo miraba con ternura._

_Starfire lo observaba a través de un velo blanco que bella y misteriosamente cubría su rostro incitándolo a besar sus rosados labios; Robin se sintió aturdido por la celestial belleza de su novia quien, con un sutil movimiento de cabeza, le indico que era hora de colocar los anillos..._

-Me enferman tus recuerdos – gruñó una voz lejana obligándolo a despertar de su ensueño.

Lo que había pasado aquel día era, en realidad, un secreto. Nadie en absoluto, ni siquiera el resto de los Titanes, sabía de su matrimonio con Starfire.

-Es ridículo – resopló por lo bajo la irritante voz de la hechicera, él la ignoró y centró su atención en el sencillo, pero elegante anillo de oro blanco que adornaba su dedo anular.

Nuevamente, Jinx experimentó una descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo hasta paralizar cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas.

-Es _el momento –_ advirtió en un gemido que logró estremecer al pelinegro –. Pero, antes, debo asegurarme de una cosa… – acercó su rostro al de él y lo estudió a detalle - ¿Estás consciente de lo que sucederá a continuación? ¿Entiendes que ambos corazones dejarán de latir?

El _rigor mortis _engarrotará cada músculo, la piel se tornará violeta y a tacto serán recipientes fríos… sencillamente estarán muertos.

-Sólo por cincuenta y dos horas.

-Tal vez, eso depende de los espíritus. Yo no puedo garantizarles su _regreso._

Una vez más, el silencio se prolongó dándole a Robin el valor suficiente para declarar que su determinación era inquebrantable.

-Sólo hazlo.

La hechicera asintió y colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de Robin. A continuación su voz surgió como un sonido gutural que dio inicio a la invocación de los demonios, éstos se materializaron animosamente absorbiendo los pocos vestigios de luz que emanaba de las velas rituales.

"_Mortal, has clamado a las fuerzas oscuras a servicio de Belcebú, soberano de las tierras infernales" – _informaron en un lenguaje que taladraba tortuosamente en las almas de los condenados.

Jinx dio instrucciones específicas en lenguaje arcano, los demonios parecieron atenderla con algo que se asemejaba al respeto, giraron en dirección al pelinegro y lo envolvieron en una oscuridad perpetua y mortal. La hechicera corrió, se internó en las sombras e inmediatamente Robin cayó muerto a sus brazos.

-Está hecho – anunció nada orgullosa de su trabajo – ¿Por qué…? – murmuró abatida acariciando los suaves y, ahora, fríos párpados de Robin. Lo miró durante varios minutos intentando descifrar las circunstancias que lo habrían llevado a tomar una decisión tan drástica, una que sin duda lo había condenado.


	5. Las voces del delirio

**Las voces del delirio**

_El amor surge como una necesidad desesperada..._

_Adicción que nos incita y seduce..._

_El amor crea la necesidad de sobrevivir._

_Se ama del modo en que se resguarda la vida propia_

_Y se entrega con la misma pasión._

_Surge en tiempos de crisis, de paz, de bonanza y necesidad..._

_Nos llena de dicha y nos destruye con la misma facilidad._

**NORIL´SK / RUSIA 11:22 AM.**

Nora Simmons miraba distraída a través del grueso cristal de la cafetería intentando ignorar el molesto barullo de la gente. No era de sorprenderse que el local estuviese al máximo de su capacidad siendo en punto las diez de la mañana. Las meseras intentaban maniobrar entre los estrechos pasillos repletos de gente y esquivaban a los niños que frenéticos lloriqueaban y lanzaban lo primero que tuvieran al alcance.

Desvió su atención concentrándose en la humeante tasa con café Americano que se le había servido hacía poco más de quince minutos. El espeso líquido casi rozaba el tope del recipiente puesto que Nora sólo había dado un par de sorbos. Durante algunos minutos, analizó los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes cuyo estilo pretendía imitar al barroco. Dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado antes de fijar su atención de vuelta al pelirrojo enjuto que parecía tan distante como ella.

-¿En qué piensas? – interrogó él. Sintiéndose la persona más deplorable del mundo, Nora desvió la dirección de su mirada enfocando una pequeña fotografía que reposaba sobre la mesa…

-¿Ella es Lian? – preguntó y acarició la imagen de una niña de apenas cinco años de edad, cabello negro, piel pálida y un par de preciosos ojos color avellana.

-Es hermosa ¿verdad? – comentó el pelirrojo extendiendo la mano para recoger la fotografía –. Tiene los mismos ojos de su madre… de hecho, toda ella es idéntica a… - dejó la frase flotando inconclusa en el aire, exhalando pesadamente mientras sacaba una cartera de piel de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Tiene tu sonrisa…

-Una sonrisa de supermodelo – bromeó sin alegría –. Ojalá bastara para sobrevivir en este mundo.

-Lo siento, Roy. Sé que los últimos meses han sido difíciles para ti, pero entiende que la seguridad de mi familia también es...

-Lo sé, ¡Por un demonio, lo sé!… Pero no tengo alternativa, me han encasillado. Soy un peón en el juego de esos malditos. ¡Entiéndelo por favor! Lian es todo lo que me queda y realmente te necesita.

-Necesita a su padre…

-Lo dudo, lo único que mis idioteces han logrado es poner su vida en un grave peligro. ¡Ella debería odiarme!: Le quité a su madre, le privé de su niñez y no obstante la eduqué y entrené para hacer de ella _un arma mortal._

-No sabes lo que dices.

-No – respondió haciendo una señal con la mano y negando con la cabeza –. Eres tú la que no sabe escuchar. Nora, conoces a mi hija, es una niña brillante…

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario… - Roy la miró claramente irritado por la interrupción, sin embargo se limitó a dar un pequeño sorbo al café que sostenía con la mano izquierda.

-Es brillante y muy madura… tal vez demasiado para su edad. Yo la eduqué para serlo porque… era la única forma de protegerla.

-¿Protegerla? ¿De _qué_ o de _quién_?

-No puedo decirlo…

-¿No puedes o no _quieres_? – exigió saber con un tono histérico.

-¿Qué dices?

-¡Dímelo, Roy! Me estas pidiendo que engañe a una criatura, que robe archivos confidenciales y arriesgue la reputación y seguridad de mi familia… ¡Quiero saber por qué!

-Es complicado…

-Creo que puedo entender si me lo explicas.

-No me cabe duda… – contestó el pelirrojo siendo consciente de la mirada inquisitiva que Nora le dirigía. Se pasó una mano por la cabeza maldiciéndose interiormente por condenar la vida de su hija -¡Maldita sea! - gritó exasperado dando un potente puñetazo sobre la mesa y atrayendo la atención del resto de los comensales - ¡No soy judío! ¡Ni esto es la Segunda Guerra Mundial!

-Bien, ahora tú eres el histérico. – ironizó la joven dejando caer su peso sobre el respaldo del asiento mientras sus ojos escudriñaban a detalle cada gesto del pelirrojo. No se iba a dejar engañar, ella necesitaba saber la verdad y el hecho de que su confianza en Roy pudiese ser mayor incluso a la que le tenía a su propia madre le complicaba de forma considerable las cosas – Roy… éste no es el momento de…

-¡¿Qué no es el momento?! – refunfuñó girándose para quedar de espaldas a Nora quien lo miraba perpleja - ¡¿No es el momento para qué?! ¿Para morir?

Roy Harper intentó recobrar la compostura; entornó los ojos y fijó su atención en un hombre que se dirigía a su mesa. Éste último esquivaba oscamente al resto de las personas, era robusto, casi calvo, facciones duras y regordetas, de piel pálida cuya vestimenta consistía en un elegante traje sastre de color negro.

-¿Algún problema, señorita? – preguntó el hombre dirigiéndose a Nora.

-Ninguno, señor. Sólo un día difícil.

-Soy el gerente, sólo quisiera recordarles a usted y a su acompañante que se encuentran en un ambiente familiar. Así que les suplico que acaten nuestras normas o me veré en la obligación de pedirles que se retiren.

-Por supuesto… – respondió Nora – le prometo que esto no se repetirá.

El gerente dirigió otra mirada inquisitiva hacia Roy quien parecía murmurarle a una fotografía y permanecía de espaldas hacia él.

-Así lo espero – repuso con tono soberbio antes de dirigir su atención hacia el otro lado del salón donde un niño berrinchudo acababa de aventar un par de tazas con la intención de golpear a la mesera -. Están sobre aviso – advirtió de nuevo y se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza.

-_Niños_ - soltó Nora en un suspiro –… De acuerdo, ¿en qué estábamos? – preguntó dirigiéndose al pelirrojo y haciéndole un gesto para que retomase asiento.

-Tú jamás lo entenderías.

-¿Entender qué?

-¡Todo! ¡Absolutamente todo! - hizo una pausa y agregó con amargura –. Lo que es Lian, lo que soy yo…

-Te comportas como un niño.

-¡Es que no entiendes, _MALDITA SEA_!

-¡Entendería si me lo dijeras!

-¿Tan segura estás? – le interrogó esperando una respuesta. La joven simplemente lo observó sin pestañear en un silencio que pretendía provocarlo - ¿Sabes a caso lo que soy? ¿Sabes _quién _soy?

-Eres Roy Harper, mi amigo. El mismo de hace tres años, el héroe que me ayudó a escapar de las garras de esos asesinos – levantó la vista y acercó su mano a la de él hasta entrelazar sus dedos.

-No, es muy diferente de lo que crees. Muy diferente y peligroso de cualquier fantasía que pudieses tener. Vivir en una mentira… es sencillo al principio porque sabes que todo el tiempo estás fingiendo. Sabes que tu verdadera identidad está a salvo, que tienes una "vida" esperándote, pero cuando permaneces demasiado tiempo entre falsedades, éstas te consumen y se vuelven realidad,_ tu_ realidad. Y lo que intentaste proteger se convierte en un vago recuerdo. Pasas los días rehuyendo de las sombras, de los vestigios de un pasado incierto.

Hace años podía llegar con algún conocido y decir:

"¿Has oído hablar de la ciudad de Noril´sk?

Tengo entendido que se localiza en Rusia y es el recinto de una de las organizaciones criminales más influyentes del mundo…"

Tan trivial como eso. Criminales a los cuales detener, personas totalmente ajenas a mi vida y realidad – musitó –. Ahora esos criminales son mi realidad, toda mi vida gira en torno a esta estúpida organización: "Los 9 anillos".

-Roy, tú no eres un criminal.

-¿No? – inspiró hondo – Cuando llegué sólo era un adolescente idiota buscando la fama. Todos esos años dejándome guiar por la vanidad y ahora no puedo quitarme este sentimiento que me carcome por dentro.

-Pero tú…

-No importa la imagen que tengas de mí, _yo no soy esa persona_. ¿Lo entiendes?

La joven se acomodó en su asiento y aguardó paciente a que el pelirrojo prosiguiera. Se produjo un momento de espera mientras intentaba leer la verdad en los ojos de su compañero. Roy Harper hizo un movimiento con la muñeca y ella se inclinó hacia delante en su silla, escuchando atentamente.

-¿Qué es lo que debería entender? – insistió.

-Lo que sucedió. La verdad. Porque todo aquello sucedió de verdad y ahora repercute en nuestras vidas. – Roy apretó la mandíbula y se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no empiezas por contarme lo que te sucedió a ti? ¿Qué fue lo que te trajo aquí?

-Ya te lo dije, buscaba fama. Quería que _ellos_ me notaran.

-¿Ellos?

-Solían conocerme con el nombre de Speedy. La historia es demasiado larga y, en realidad, resulta irrelevante. Lo único que debes saber… la historia que te interesa, comenzó en el instante en que Robin desapareció.

Tres meses lo buscamos, a él y a Starfire. No voy a mentirte, yo sentía cierta rivalidad hacia Robin, tal vez porque ambos éramos huérfanos adoptados por multimillonarios, o porque tenía a la chica más linda velando por él. Sea como sea, yo lo envidiaba y egoístamente concebía su desaparición como una oportunidad para que el resto de los Titanes reparasen en mis habilidades.

-¿Te refieres a _Los Jóvenes Titanes_?

-Los mismos – repuso con amargura –. Ellos aún esperan su regreso.

-Tal vez suceda, seguro que también necesitan de sus amigos.

-Dudo que a los muertos los carcoman tales remordimientos – masculló intentando mantener la compostura.

Nora vio que el pelirrojo se derrumbaba en lo más profundo de su ser. Le dio un golpecito en la rodilla temblorosa y le siguió mirando hasta que superó la incomodidad.

-Pasaba de la Media Noche, Cyborg dio instrucciones de registrar la ciudad. Imperaba la alerta máxima, robos, asesinados, suicidios masivos, gente desquiciada… era el principio del Caos. Piensa en ello, Nora. Imagina tal escenario y, ahora, súmale una amenaza de bomba; se trataba de un artefacto con el poder suficiente para abrir fisuras en la continuidad espacio/tiempo. No teníamos mayor información más que la necesaria para identificarlo con la ayuda de diminutos receptores de microondas. El tiempo era esencial, la vida de millones de personas recaía sobre nuestros hombros, no obstante fui demasiado egoísta como para darle la prioridad necesaria. Me interné en las profundidades del bosque, encendí el receptor de microondas y comencé mi búsqueda sin demasiado interés. Pasé por algunos peldaños hasta que un fugaz rayo de luz me permitió ver su blanco rostro… ¡Aún recuerdo sus facciones pálidas!, parecían esculpidas en piedra. Durante algunos segundos pensé en preguntarle su nombre, era una joven hermosa ¿sabes?

-A ti todas te parecen hermosas – le interrumpió Nora abruptamente mientras le daba otro sorbo a su café… estaba frío.

-Puede ser – concedió el pelirrojo –. Todas las mujeres son hermosas de una u otra manera. En fin, ella me miró por unos segundos en los que sentí una extraña sensación envolver mi cuerpo, era una especie de culpa y tristeza desgarradora… un vacío que en realidad no sabría explicar. De repente la joven desapareció y yo, aturdido, corrí y la busqué durante horas. La sed y el cansancio me guiaron a orillas de un riachuelo, entonces los vi…

Hubo otro instante de silencio, Roy Harper abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla con fuerza. Nora vio que el labio superior le temblaba ligeramente. Permaneció así durante casi un minuto, con el vocerío de los comensales irrumpiendo sus mudos pensamientos.

-¿Necesitas un vaso con agua? – le ofreció Nora en tono suave. Roy negó con un movimiento de la mano.

-No… no puedo estar equivocado, eran ellos. Sus cadáveres flotaban apaciblemente en el agua, los jalé a ambos y arrastré hasta las piedras. Durante treinta minutos luché por revivirlos, gritaba sus nombres y suplicaba porque alguien llamase a mi puerta para decirme que sólo se trataba de un mal sueño. Intenté contactar con Cyborg, pero mi comunicador parecía muerto…

¡Están muertos, Nora! ¡Muertos!

-¿Los Titanes lo saben?

-Jamás se los dije… sólo huí.

-No podías hacer nada, es inútil atormentarse por ello.

-¿No podía? Sólo Dios sabe cuánto tiempo llevaban así, si tan solo los hubiera encontrado antes… si no me hubiera dejado invadir por mi egoísmo…

-Pasó lo que pasó y no debes sentirte culpable.

-¿Culpable? – musitó para sí mismo –. _Soy culpable_, de eso y de más. Por eso te pido, te suplico que te lleves a Lian. He cometido muchos errores, pero ella es, y será siempre, mi único acierto.

-Pero…

-¿Aún no lo entiendes? Los acontecimientos de los últimos años no son coincidencias. Algo se aproxima, una guerra de la que formaremos parte.

-Y Lian…

-No le pediría esto a nadie más. Confío en ti, Nora – suplicó amargamente mirando de soslayo hacia una de las pantallas de plasma colocada en una de las esquinas. De nuevo respiró lenta y profundamente.

-Lo haré. Sólo prométeme que esto no es una despedida.

Roy se esforzó por formar una sonrisa que más bien quedó impregnada como una extraña mueca en su rostro. Se levantó de su asiento con movimientos truncados, tomó la muñeca de Nora y la haló hasta conseguir que la joven se incorporara antes de robarle un tierno beso.

-Hasta siempre – susurró.

…

**Grabadora de voz de la cabina de mando N628LM**

Fragmentos. Transcripción NTSB, vuelo 535, de Moscú (TXL) a California (JFK), 5/11/16:

**2049:31** [El micrófono para dirigirse a los pasajeros está encendido].

**Cap. Andrew J. Rogers:** Señores pasajeros, les habla el capitán Rogers desde la cabina de mando. Estaremos aterrizando en pocos minutos y sin contratiempos. Solamente quiero agradecerles, en nombre del primer oficial Marston y de toda la tripulación, por haber elegido Aerolíneas Lombard. Espero que vuelvan a utilizar nuestros servicios…

**2049:44** [El micrófono para dirigirse a los pasajeros está apagado].

**Cap. Andrew J. Rogers:** … para así poder conservar nuestros trabajos. [Risas en la cabina].

**2050:01 Control de tráfico aéreo de California (JFK):**

Lombard 5-3-5, aproximándose por la izquierda, en dirección 1-0-0. Listo para aterrizar en la pista 7R

**Cap. Andrew J. Rogers:** Lombard 5-3-5, aproximándose por la izquierda, en dirección 1-0-0, aterrizando en la 7R. Todo bajo con… ¡OH, Santo Dios! ¡¿Qué es eso?!

**2050:41** [Ruido de un golpe. Estática. Sonido agudo].

**Anthony Marston, PRIMER OFICIAL:** ¡Mayday, mayday, mayday!, ¡Algo ha impactado contra el ala derecha!…

**2050:76** [El micrófono para dirigirse a los pasajeros está encendido].

** Cap. Andrew J. Rogers:** Señores pasajeros, es posible que experimenten una ligera turbulencia, se les sugiere que…

**2150:06** [Ruido de otro golpe. Explosión. Estática. Lamento agudo].

FIN DE LA TRANSMISIÓN.

…

**JUMP CITY, 12:37 PM.**

Víctor Stone caminaba aturdido entre las calles de la ciudad, apenas había logrado levantarse y salir de la Torre sin que ninguno de sus compañeros lo notara.

La suave y fresca brisa siempre le parecía agradable, perfecta para poner en orden sus ideas. Quería estar solo, lo necesitaba para meditar en lo acontecido durante las últimas semanas.

Silas estaba muerto y sus cenizas reposaban dentro de una pequeña urna. Por la tarde, Vic y el resto de los Titanes subirían a la Nave T y esparcirían sus restos en el aire. Esos siempre habían sido los deseos del viejo.

-¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que jalar conmigo en todas tus idioteces?! – gritó exasperado siendo inconsciente de la docena de miradas que se habían posado sobre él – incluso, para lograr tu muerte… has manchado mis manos con sangre… tu sangre.

-Las voces de los muertos siempre atormentan nuestras mentes… ¿No es cierto, muchacho? – le preguntó de repente una anciana con voz temblorosa y sabia. Ella lo observaba con atención… como viendo a través de su alma. Se hallaba sentada en una banca alimentando a las aves con migas de pan –. Escucha. ¿Puedes oírlos?

-Quiero estar solo.

-Los espíritus están inquietos. Seres de humo que exhalan con una respiración crepitante. Los espíritus sufren una frustración hirviente, al igual que siempre… pero ahora lo saben. Saben de la erupción misteriosa y oscura de mortero y carne, de nervio y de acero… conocen la verdad y como resultado, han perdido la esperanza en nosotros… los vivos.

La gente que fluye como sangre por las calles de la ciudad, teme. Algunos sospechan, pero no lo saben.

¿Y tú? Caminas abatido por tu remordimiento, no obstante permaneces ajeno de la realidad.

No todas las voces que oyes son las de los espíritus, y no todos los espíritus están muertos.

Aquellos que cuestionan y dudan esperan siempre una señal… los que aceptan de mala gana una pérdida es sólo para llenar ese gran agujero que deja su ausencia y se dicen a sí mismos que deben ser más responsables… otros sienten incertidumbre en cuanto a las elecciones que aquello les obligará a tomar… y algunos aceptan con emoción la pérdida por la oportunidad que representa.

-¿Qué quiere de mí, anciana? – Vic no pudo evitar sentirse abrumado por las palabras de la mujer que, aún pareciendo incoherencias o simples delirios de una vieja enferma, habían taladrado tan profundo en su conciencia y seguían repitiéndose como un eco molesto que lo desquiciaba.

-Escucha las voces de los espíritus – insistió con voz gutural y volviendo su atención a las aves que comían animosamente sin inmutarse por la extraña apariencia de la mujer –. Su energía fluye por las venas de la ciudad en busca de respuestas… sangre vital en busca de un pulso.

-Usted está loca – declaró el joven de piel achocolatada dispuesto a continuar con su camino e ignorar las frases absurdas que la anciana se empeñaba en repetir. Ella, al verlo marchar, deja caer la bolsa con las migas de pan, se pone en pie, y tomando una gran bocanada de aire empieza a cantar:

_"Escucha al petirrojo llorar su aciaga pena_

_Él la dejó atrás y ahora os rocía tristeza_

_A través del agua y el cielo espera encontrar a su estrella_

_Secuestrada por el viento que lucha por llevarse lo que atesoró_

_Es absurdo_

_Él Le pide que deje de llorar_

_No quiere verla triste, pero no la puede recordar"_

-¡¿Por qué me tortura, vieja desquiciada?! – gritó ahogando mudos sollozos e impactando sus grandes puños contra el suelo.

_"Él la dejó atrás creyendo protegerla, pero las voces del delirio la llamaron de vuelta"_

…

**CIUDAD GÓTICA, 12:42 PM.**

-Señorita, la cuenta por favor.

Balinda Turner era el tipo de chica por la que cualquier estudiante de facultad dejaría caer la mandíbula hasta los suelos; joven, piel bronceada, pechos redondos y firmes, profundos ojos de un hermoso color caoba, cabello castaño, lacio y que le llegaba hasta los hombros, piernas torneadas… sin duda había que considerar su esbelta y perfecta figura cuyas curvas eran la envidia de muchas que aspiran a aparecer en las portadas de revistas deportivas.

Sí, físicamente ella era perfecta, pero eso rara vez la hacía sentirse cómoda en público. Es cierto que sabía sacar provecho de sus atributos cuando de pedir favores a los hombres se trataba y sería inútil el negar ciertos amoríos que había sostenido en tres o cuatro ocasiones con prefectos y profesores de su facultad. En fin, el físico te ayuda para conseguir buenas notas, excelentes lugares en los conciertos, en el metro… no obstante, es poco útil cuando de pagar la renta se trata.

Balinda consiguió su empleo como camarera hacía apenas tres meses a favor de Carmen, una amiga… o tal vez simplemente una conocida de la que sacaba provecho.

-Señorita, por favor, ¿me puede traer la cuenta? – insistió la misma voz con tono impaciente.

-Por supuesto, permítame un momento – contestó Balinda apenada.

¿Por qué sus ojos azules la hipnotizaban de esa manera?

Richard Grayson, ese es su nombre; ella se lo había preguntado a otra de las camareras.

Richard es un joven atractivo que casi siempre está solo; se le ve vagando en las calles o montando su motocicleta. La gente lo considera un rico engreído.

-Son diez dólares con ochenta centavos – le informó Balinda con una seductora sonrisa que habría dejado sin aliento a cualquier otro chico… a cualquier otro chico que se hubiera tomado la molestia de voltear a mirarle. Richard la había ignorado olímpicamente, le pagó con un billete de veinte dólares y salió del local dando las gracias, y diciéndole a Balinda que guardase el cambio.

-Idiota – bufó con el orgullo herido, ¡¿por qué no la miraba?!

Tres meses intentando llamar su atención, pero ¿por qué ella debía llamar la atención de Richard? Por lo general, son los hombres quienes le suplican por una cita.

Pagar la renta de su apartamento era importante, sin duda. No obstante, la verdadera razón por la que había tomado el empleo… era Richard. Ese pedante visita el café todos los días exactamente a las tres y quince de la tarde; escoge siempre la misma mesa – la que tiene una maravillosa vista al jardín trasero – pide dos cafés moka, uno con batido y cubierta de chocolate y el otro con esencia de menta, bolitas de yogurt, chispas de dulce, chocolate, trozos de moras, plátano con crema chantillí y fresas. Sin duda era una combinación… interesante, por no decir asquerosa a los ojos de Balinda.

-¿Por qué nunca se sienta junto a la ventana? – pensó en voz alta observándolo marchar sobre su motocicleta.

Richard siempre aguarda por la misma mesa, no le importa esperar más de media hora hasta que se desocupe y, por la forma en que acomoda los cafés, parecería que aguarda por alguien… por la persona que ocupará el asiento junto a la ventana y se beberá la extraña mezcla.

Todos los días la espera…

_"Da igual"_ Pensó Balinda con suficiencia. Ella sabe que sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que su belleza capte la atención de ese par de zafiros.

…

El Sol se pone con el constante ulular del viento, dulce melodía que evoca los recuerdos, voces de la vida y de la muerte, sonido de la soledad.

Una joven se halla sentada y abrazando firmemente las rodillas contra su pecho. Su mirada es triste... Vacía. El movimiento casi imperceptible de su pecho nos indica que ella inhala con lentitud, posiblemente gusta de deleitarse con los aromas. La brisa le revuelve los largos cabellos pelirrojos y en sus oídos resuenan susurros de los espíritus del viento.

Una sonrisa desvalida ha curvado las comisuras de sus labios, ha cerrado los ojos y dejado invadir por el pasado... En su interior ella sabe que no es una chica normal.

_-Tu Robin está muerto_ – se burlaba el asesino. "Muerto", era imposible, no podía más que tratarse de un sueño… de una pesadilla.

Infierno… el aire le quema, el simple respirar le es tortuoso, y el evocar algún recuerdo es firmar su sentencia de muerte.

Una oleada de culpa envuelve y apretuja de forma desgarradora su alma que rotundamente se niega a aceptar la realidad invocada por esas palabras.

_-¡Entiéndelo! ¡Él no regresará a protegerte jamás!_

Aseguró el asesino casi en un grito de victoria y le clavó el puñal en el abdomen...

La princesa Koriand'r ha despertado de su ensueño. Ella respira de nuevo, pero apresurada… como una víctima de ahogamiento que acaba de ser devuelta a la vida… confundida, sorprendida de seguir viva.

-Sólo una pesadilla – se dice agradecida.

Como siempre, su alma batalló intensamente entre los fantasmas de un pasado olvidado, demonios rojos que amenazan con declinar su voluntad…

-¿Por qué? – piensa en voz alta y de forma repentina... exánime en las sombras enmarañadas de su confusión.

-¿Quién es Robin? ¿Por qué me duele escuchar su nombre?

_-Porque somos parte de un mismo pasado, Star_ – contesta una voz lejana.

Alguien extiende su mano y le ofrece un destello de esperanza que ilumina brevemente su camino…

La duda... el miedo... Ambos se elevan en una barrera invisible que le hace prisionera. Sintió los músculos engarrotados, el dolor desgarrante en su corazón al comprender que era imposible que él estuviera ahí sonriéndole cariñosamente como sólo _su Robin_ sabía hacerlo.

_-Todo va a estar bien, confía en mí_ – pidió él con voz dulce.

"¡Es él! ¡Solo puede ser él!" Aclama vivida y alegremente una vocecilla en su cabeza. Se acercó, le sonrió y corrió abalanzándose sobre una imagen que se desvaneció al instante en que lo tocó… humo.

La joven princesa camina con pesadez y acepta la carga extra colocada sobre sus hombros en tiempos de crisis.

-Muerto… él está muerto.

Recorre los escombros de su historia, la culpa y la recriminación marchando para encontrarse a sí misma, pero aún así, el silencio constante rinde un testimonio mudo ante la pérdida que ha sufrido.

_-¿Quieres saber dónde está?_ – le preguntó una voz cruel, despiadada y hostil - _Ve a buscarlo al cementerio San Ángel, seguro que no te costará trabajo encontrar su recinto._

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado con exactitud?

8 ó 9 años quizás. Realmente no lo sabía y, aún así, recordaba claramente el timbre de su voz, se había aferrado a su memoria cuan simbionte alimentándose de su delirio.

-¡¿Qué está diciendo?! – había contestado ella - Robin no puede estar… Él no ha…

_-Está muerto…_

Sintió el vació impregnar su alma una vez más. No había olvidado esa sensación, ni tampoco el remordimiento al comprender repentinamente que Robin, _su Robin_, yacía inerte en las profundidades de la tierra junto con el espíritu aplastado y destrozado de la joven Tamaraniana…

Huyó y se refugió en Tamaran, el planeta que nunca había sido _su hogar_ y, a pesar de ello, pensó que era el único lugar del Universo donde podría recobrar su sentido de sí misma.

Pasó el tiempo y simplemente olvidó, su mente forjó una barrera encerrando todos sus recuerdos, sueños, ilusiones y poderes... Había encerrado a la heroína, a la Joven Titán, a la esposa de Robin... Starfire había muerto.

Voces pasadas que reclaman el delirio le habían revelado su verdadero destino, la habían llamado y llevado de regreso a la Tierra.

Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos la casi imperceptible cicatriz en su abdomen, la presionó y sintió dolor...

Lo había recordado, por fin había roto con el misterio. Finalmente recordaba sus caricias, su aliento, su sonrisa y sus ojos...

La joven princesa suspiro y levemente sus labios se curvaron al rememorar ese par de zafiros que le llenaban de seguridad. Sólo los había visto una vez, por un momento, un segundo en el que comprendió que nunca podría separarse de él. Robin.

Su muerte le despedazó el corazón… pero su espíritu aún quiere defenderse.

-¿Kori? –le llamó con afecto una voz masculina - ¿Estas despierta?

Karras no obtuvo respuesta por lo que sujetó firmemente la cabeza de su esposa obligándola a mirarle a los ojos.

-¡Por X'Hal! ¡Contéstame! – pidió el joven sintiéndose aterrado al tocar la helada tez de la pelirroja.

Koriand'r entornó los ojos, respiraba entrecortadamente y su voz sonó ronca al responder:

-Quiero que termine…

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Ambos escapamos. Estás viva.

-¿Viva? ¡Tú no sabes nada! ¡Ese asesino me lo quitó todo! ¡Todo! ¡¿De qué sirve que mi cuerpo siga funcionando?! Tal vez aún respire, me levante cada mañana, pero por dentro estoy muerta. ¡Él me mató y tú lo ayudaste!

El cuerpo de Karras impactó contra el muro de concreto, él miró a su esposa presionarle con fuerza la yugular. Comenzó a atragantarse y de sus ojos emanaron lágrimas de impotencia. Su rostro comenzó a tornarse violeta y fue hasta entonces que Koriand'r le soltó y se dejó caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-Saldremos de esta, Kori – argumentó con voz ronca y entrecortada por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

-No, Karras. Nunca jamás.


	6. Una muerte interrumpida

**Una muerte interrumpida**

_"La vida nos obliga a aprender de los diferentes sabores…"_

**MUELLE DE JUMP CITY/ 22:38.**

El sonido de un disparo fatal se extendió sobre las copas de los árboles y ascendió hacia la luna llena que brillaba majestuosa sobre el cielo nocturno. Los centinelas cargaron y dispararon sus armas acomodándose rápidamente en una nueva formación.

-Deberíamos regresar – pidió un joven de piel verde intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Para nada. Son francotiradores expertos y estaremos muertos en cuanto nos identifiquen.

-¡Pero, Rachel!

**_Los héroes estamos acostumbrados a batirnos contra asesinos en enfrentamientos armados. Más que eso, el que un psicópata amenace con arrancarnos la vida de un disparo supone un día cotidiano… _**

_-¡Monstruos! ¡Noooo!_

_-¡Mis hijos! ¡Tengan piedad!_

-¡Rachel, debemos regresar!

-No discutiré. Somos un blanco fácil sin nuestros poderes. – sentenció alarmada ante un nuevo estruendo; los centinelas arremetían contra pobres desafortunados.

**_A pesar de ello, cuando agentes de la CIA son quienes amenazan con erradicar tu existencia y la de tus compañeros… la situación puede complicarse un poco._**

-¡Cyborg, responde! – exigió el joven al golpear frenéticamente su comunicador.- ¡Responde, viejo! ¡Estamos en serios problemas!

-Ni se imaginan cuán grandes son – ambos titanes se giraron al instante enfocando a un alto y joven pelirrojo que se hallaba a no menos de cinco metros de distancia. Sus ojos, de un castaño almendrado, escudriñaban ansiosos los alrededores –. Raven y Chico Bestia. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

…

**FUJIAN/CHINA 22:53.**

Un aullido rasgó la noche y, como en un agónico lamento, se elevó hacia la luna llena que presidía el cielo estrellado. Un aullido estremecedor que parecía cargado de tristeza, miedo, dolor y odio.

El extranjero se detuvo al oírlo y lo escuchó con atención, como si pueda comprender su mensaje. Había sonado muy cerca, pero esto no pareció asustarle. Cuando la voz de la criatura se extinguió, el pelinegro sonrió levemente y, alzando su arma en alto, se desvió de su camino para acudir a su encuentro.

Tierra olvidada incluso por el pasar del tiempo que no pareciese afectarle en lo absoluto.

Y así, dejándose envolver por el manto nocturno, cerró los ojos y concentró su atención en los aullidos de las bestias que lo mantenían alerta.

La criatura siseó como advertencia, intuía su presencia acechando en la penumbra y, aún así, nada en su actitud demostraba que lo hubiese detectado.

-_Regresaste_ – declaró la serpiente sin que eso pareciese sorprenderle.

-El Caos ha comenzado – contestó el pelinegro reaccionando con calma ante la presencia del gigantesco reptil -. No sé a quién más acudir... necesito respuestas.

-Veo que finalmente ha llegado el momento – dijo con suavidad la anciana, sobresaltando al pelinegro, que se volvió de forma cautelosa para mirarla - . Me alegra tenerte de vuelta, joven guerrero. Confío en que, esta vez, tendremos tiempo de mantener… una civilizada y larga charla.

El pelinegro la miró largo rato, tratando de comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Por qué me guió hasta aquí? –preguntó al fin.

-Siempre tan impaciente – replicó la anciana secamente -. Esa actitud nunca te ha llevado a obtener lo que esperas. Te lo advertí una vez: "La impaciencia solo puede conducir a un único camino, _la muerte"._

El pelinegro alzó la cabeza. El fuego se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos azules, que nada tenían de humanos. Aunque no podía ver el rostro de la anciana, sabía que estaba sosteniendo su mirada. Por fin, bajó de nuevo la cabeza y exhaló ligeramente.

-_ ¿Qué debemos hacer, Chu-hui __sama?_

_- _Calma, Madu – pidió la anciana refiriéndose a la serpiente; su voz era agradable, pero había en ella cierto tono marchito que no dejaba de ser autoritario -. Esa es decisión de nuestro joven aprendiz.

El pelinegro permanecía en silencio, no obstante, su mirada hosca y suspicaz fue lo bastante elocuente.

-Viniste en busca de respuestas, tal vez en un intento por comprender…

Tras contemplar el siniestro rostro del pelinegro, la anciana palideció y se estremeció violentamente.

-_ ¡Chu-hui__ sama! _

Hubo un fogonazo de luz, el enorme reptil intentó defenderse, pero se vio atravesado por el filo de una espada y, a continuación, se derrumbó en el suelo, muerto. La anciana entornó los ojos y miró con agonía hacia el joven extranjero quien observaba el cuerpo de la desafortunada criatura con una mezcla de curiosidad y fascinación. Cuando finalmente se aproximó unos pasos, la temblorosa luz del farol no iluminó el cuerpo de un joven, sino el de una mujer alta, de lacio cabello negro azabache, y de despiadada mirada.

-Debí suponerlo, tan retorcida…

-A decig verdag, ansiaba pog una biengvenida más cogdial, l'enseignant.

- Rouge, ¿qué has hecho con él?

La criminal dejó escapar una seca carcajada que resonó casi como un ladrillo. La anciana se incorporó.

-Fascinant, vraiment inattendu! – felicitó con ironía -. Tu apregndiz murió hace ya bastagnte tiempo. Aghora es un asesino.

-Por algo eres legendaria, Rouge. No puedo creer ni una palabra de lo que dices.

-Cogmo quegia. Sólo me enviagon a tiagegle un mensaje.

-Deduzco cuál puede ser.

Madame Rouge rió de nuevo y se giró adentrándose en la oscuridad de una cueva cercana.

-Se ha vuelgto degcuidada, I'enseignant. Pero no mogrirá égsta noche.

-Eso sólo puede significar una cosa…

…

**MANSIÓN WAYNE / GOTHAM CITY 23:52.**

-Valla, veo que El Hombre de Acero ha resucitado. Aludiendo a la franqueza, creí que esta vez Doomsday lo había conseguido – anunció Bruce Wayne cuyo sosegado semblante observaba hacia las penumbras al otro extremo del comedor – ¿El trabajo en la Atalaya es tan agotador, Clark? ¿O es algo que debemos atribuir a tu nueva vida conyugal con la afamada Lois Lane?

-No es momento de usar su carta de Play Boy, señor Wayne. Aunque la muerte y la resurrección figuran como un interesante tema de discusión, por ahora todos en La Liga consideramos su indiferencia ante los recientes acontecimientos un poco más preocupante – respondió con tranquilidad una nueva voz.

Clark Kent salió de entre las sombras luciendo un elegante traje sastre azul marino que armonizaba perfectamente con una corbata y un par de zapatos de piel negra impecablemente pulidos –. Por supuesto, he barajeado algunas teorías – confesó y tomó asiento.

-¿En verdad? – cuestionó curioso y un tanto divertido el multimillonario -. Sería… interesante escucharlas, claro, si está dispuesto a compartirlas – aseguró reluciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bruce, no estoy jugando. Intento darte una última oportunidad.

Al escuchar esto, instantáneamente la expresión de Bruce Wayne pasó de ser la de un jovial e impertinente anfitrión a la de un hombre carente de emoción y mirada escrutadora.

-Ponme a prueba, Kent – ordenó secamente.

-Cómo quieras – al comprobar, sin asombro, que Bruce Wayne no estaba en la menor disposición de iniciar el diálogo sacó una pequeña libreta de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a pasar las páginas distraídamente. Si Wayne quería jugar, entonces jugarían.

-Podría tratarse de una obsesión enfermiza por manipular las vidas ajenas… - recitó de memoria fingiendo leer uno de los párrafos que tenía anotados.

-Probable – reconoció el multimillonario sin el menor atisbo de emoción reflejado en su voz ni en su rostro - . Pero carente de objetividad.

-Aún divago entre las posibilidades – se disculpó el reportero regresando la libreta a su bolsillo –. Todas mis ideas necesitan, a veces, un tiempo de análisis. Finalmente, soy reportero y mi trabajo se reduce a inmiscuirme dentro de una sarta de mentiras y encontrar "la verdad".

-La verdad dentro de un ciclo interminable de mentiras y falsedades… Filosóficamente hablando, estarías recurriendo a las falacias. En todo caso, la historia de la humanidad es eso, ¿no lo cree así, señor Kent?

-Admiro su ingenio. Sin embargo, el motivo de nuestra entrevista es un tanto menos filosófico.

-Lo sé – respondió simplemente -. Los pasajeros del accidente aeronáutico de anoche recibieron la atención médica necesaria. En realidad, gracias a tu oportuna intervención, sólo hubo un deceso…

-Sí, el de una mujer de ochenta y cuatro años debido a una embolia – le interrumpió el reportero.

-En efecto.

Repentinamente, el Hombre de Acero parecía incómodo, actitud que no pasó inadvertida para el multimillonario.

-No fue un accidente.

-Nunca lo es.

-Tampoco es un atentado terrorista.

-Lo siento, Kent. Pero no trabajo con divagaciones. – declaró poniéndose en pie dando por terminada la reunión. Clark Kent lo miró perplejo durante pocos segundos antes de comprender.

-Estuviste ahí.

El multimillonario asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza encaminándose hacia un amplio corredor adornado modestamente por valiosas pinturas de un incontable valor monetario e histórico. El reportero pareció meditar durante algunos segundos y, finalmente, lo siguió.

-Rogers, uno de los pilotos, asegura haber perdido el control de la aeronave poco después de sentir una ligera turbulencia que atribuye al impacto contra un objeto no identificado.

-¿Qué me dices de los comandos?

-Aún no…

-¡Todo el equipo electrónico estalló, Bruce! Y lo único que tenemos, y en cuanto al piloto respecta, las fallas electrónicas fueron a consecuencia de ese impacto y a una Nube de Energía que envolvió el aeronave.

-Eso es irrelevante.

-Irrelevante, ¿dices?

Bruce Wayne se adentró en un rebosante estudio y con un discreto movimiento de cabeza señalo hacia un mullido sofá de piel.

-Prefiero estar de pie.

-Como quieras.

-Ten cuidado, no me trates como a uno de tus discípulos.

-Debemos concentrarnos en descubrir la causa – respondió ignorando la advertencia del reportero.

-No puedo asegurar haberla "visto", pero - comenzó Clark Kent llegando a la conclusión de que de nada serviría el perder los estribos (ya estaba familiarizado con el carácter de su compañero) -… escuché a una chica hablando en lengua alienígena.

-¿Qué decía?

-No lo sé, ni siquiera identifiqué el dialecto. Lo único que te diré es que su grito… era desgarrador.

-"Un desgarrador grito de fémina" – citó el multimillonario al recordar las palabras del viejo Rogers.

-Lo mismo asegura el piloto ante los medios, supongo.

-Analicé las cintas de la cabina de control. He comparado el dialecto con una base de datos vinculada a la computadora central de la Atalaya.

-¿Y bien?

-Es tamaraniano, una lengua muerta a partir de que sus hablantes fueron exterminados.

-¿Hace cuánto tiempo? – interrogó curioso el reportero.

-Casi… diez años.

-¿Quizá una superviviente?

Aventuró a suponer el Kriptoniano dejando entrever un destello de esperanza en su mirada. Bruce Wayne fingió ignorarlo y fijó su atención en unos papeles que tenía frente a sí.

-La nube radiactiva que causó la explosión de los aparatos – dijo con la intención de atraer la atención del reportero – no he logrado vincularla con ninguno de los elementos de la tabla periódica.

-¿Kriptonita?

-No. Pero partí de la misma suposición – reconoció -. Estudié la longitud de onda concentrándome en los derivados de la Kriptonita puesto que eres el único susceptible a sus efectos.

-Deduzco el cómo te enteraste de este hecho – interrumpió con tono severo al rememorar cómo había perdido sus fuerzas al entrar en contacto con aquella nube en el momento del rescate -, pero me interesa saber por qué incluso los electrónicos…

-Las ondas actúan una enésima por debajo del nivel nocivo de la Kriptonita. Asumo que podría tratarse de un nuevo elemento alienígeno entrado recientemente en la atmósfera terrestre… tal vez un meteorito. Por supuesto, aún es muy pronto para sacar conjeturas y el principal problema lo supone esa chica.

-El que ese elemento actúe por debajo del gráfico del de la Kriptonita, significa que…

-Es diez veces menos dañina para los humanos.

-Y mortal para mí – concluyó El Hombre de Acero sintiendo una oleada de impotencia recorrer sus venas -. No pude acercarme al avión. Diana fue quien llegó a tiempo.

-La procedencia de esa chica es lo que verdaderamente debe ocupar nuestras investigaciones.

Le recordó el multimillonario en un vano intento por centrar la atención del reportero.

-¿Qué me dices de Luthor?

-Si Luthor desarrollara una nueva arma con la cual exterminarte, yo ya lo sabría. He monitoreado todas las actividades de LuthorCorp por más de cinco años y, además, todos sus proyectos deben pasar por los corporativos de Wayne Industries para su aprobación. En conclusión, yo mantengo atadas las manos de Lex.

-Es el deber de la Liga de la Justicia proteger de cualquier amenaza alienígena, no obstante, puede tratarse de algo totalmente diferente.

-Te doy la razón de ello, Clark. Lo cierto es que las cosas se están saliendo de control:

Durante los últimos meses el índice de delincuencia a nivel mundial disminuyó drásticamente. Pero, en su lugar tenemos las constantes amenazas y atentados contra las familias de los cuerpos policiales. Y ahora, atentados terroristas con armamento radiactivo. Indudablemente, es un mensaje… Y ambos sabemos lo que significa.

-Alguien ha sembrado la semilla del Caos – sentenció Clark Kent con tono sombrío y, plantándose frente al Caballero Oscuro, se dispone a alzar el vuelo –. Un momento… ¿amenazas y atentados?

-Bárbara…

-Entiendo. Así que sigue en el hospital.

-Si alguien descubrió su identidad significa que no es la única que corre peligro. A pesar de ello, han pasado cuatro días y el atacante no arremetió contra nadie más lo que me lleva a suponer que el blanco era Bárbara en cuestión.

-Es posible que se trate de alguien paciente – sugirió antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta estudiando los alrededores con su visión de Rayos X, acto que no pasó desapercibido para el multimillonario.

-Él se marchó, Kent –afirmó tras un corto silencio.

-Ya veo – contestó con una ligera sonrisa –. No deberías encubrirlo.

-No lo hago, Richard ha desactivado su dispositivo de rastreo.

-Pero tú puedes…

-Le enseñé cómo desaparecer.

-Y veo que lo aprendió muy bien – aludió burlonamente el Kriptoniano dando por terminada la entrevista.…

**EN ALGÚN LUGAR DE MIAMI BEACH…**

Era una noche calurosa en pleno verano, Víctor Stone, un hombre cuya existencia había representado siempre un desafío que tentaba a la muerte, decidió que ya era hora de acabar con su vida.

Por un instante no le agradó ser la causa de la nueva _desgracia _que recayera en las vidas de sus amigos; aún así, se dio prisa en extraer de su maletero un revólver _detective special _calibre 38 de cañón recortado, lleno de rasguños y rasaduras. Dicha arma había pertenecido al viejo y difunto Silas Stone. Abrió con un chasquido el tambor y sacó cinco de las seis balas que, a continuación, metió en un bolsillo. Estaba seguro que, con este acto, despejaría todas las dudas que cualquiera pudiera plantarse respecto a cuáles habían sido sus intenciones…

_"Eres un cobarde_ - se dijo -, _un cobarde que intenta mantener un poco de dignidad… si así se le puede llamar"_

Sí, Víctor Stone nunca tuvo lo que la gente denominaría: "_Una vida normal". _

Hijo de un par de genios científicos cuyo único hijo representó el mayor logro en cuanto a experimentos genéticos se refiere y que, al cumplir los 17 años, debido a un accidente causado por un descuido del propio Silas, Víctor fue atacado por una criatura interdimencional que asesinó a su madre y al él le destrozó el 85% del cuerpo.

Su vida, consideraba él, tenía un único propósito: _"Desafiar a la muerte"._

Eso le pareció bien en un principio, especialmente cuando, tras convertirse en un Teen Titan, comenzó a sentirse nuevamente como un hombre… un humano.

Examinó minuciosamente el arma que pondría fin a su patética existencia, respiró hondo y alzó la mano delante de sus ojos. Estaba firme.

Miró de nuevo al interior de su maletero y divisó un frasco con somníferos. Recordó que, hacía dos noches, consideró utilizarlos en lugar de la vieja arma, pero, como había leído en alguna novela, esa era una forma cobarde de hacerlo… más cobarde.

_"Así pues – pensó – no hace falta otra muestra de cobardía. Karen entrará por la mañana y, al menos, sabrá que tuve el coraje de… apretar el gatillo"_

Rió para sus adentros al imaginar la imagen tan insignificante y cómica que debía representar su aspecto en esos momentos.

_"Karen se volvería loca –_ sonrió_ –. Te has enfrentado a cosas mucho peores. ¡Vamos hombre! ¡¿Tienes o no el coraje necesario?! No hay razón para esperar más"._

Sujetó el arma y colocó el dedo en el gatillo. Podía sentir todas y cada una de las acciones que realizaba, como si de pronto cada movimiento cobrara un significado especial por sí mismo. La presión del dedo alrededor del gatillo tensaba el tendón al reverso de la mano. Sentía el músculo del brazo trabajando mientras alzaba el revólver, reforzando su muñeca para que pudiera sostener el arma inmóvil. Su corazón se aceleró y su mente se llenó de recuerdos. Ordenó a sus ojos que se cerrasen, intentando eliminar cualquier duda residual.

-Listo – se dijo –. Ya es hora.

Víctor Stone introdujo el cañón en su boca, contra el paladar, y se preguntó si sentiría el disparo que le mataría. Y durante aquel breve instante de duda, aquella única y momentánea demora, el silencio a su alrededor fue bruscamente alterado por una fuerte e insistente llamada a la puerta de su habitación.

El sonido estalló a través de su determinación suicida, sobresaltándole.

-¡Vic! ¡Vic! ¡Abre la puerta, Vic! – era la voz de Karen.

_"¿Habrá sospechado de mis intenciones? – _se preguntó –. _Imposible, tiene que ser otra cosa"._

La presión sobre el gatillo parecía lastimarle el dedo; allí donde había esperado una rápida mortaja de abrasadora inconsciencia, ahora notaba el sabor de la dureza metálica del revólver y se atragantó con el intenso olor aceitoso de los líquidos con que su padre solía limpiar el arma.

-¡Vic, por favor! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡Algo espantoso ha sucedido!

El apremio de aquella súplica acabó con su determinación. Guardó el revólver en un estuche de piel, lo escondió dentro del maletero, y se levantó del colchón.

-¡Ya voy, ya voy! – gritó, y llegó a la puerta sin saber exactamente con qué se encontraría…

_"Nada bueno"_ – declaró una voz en su mente.


	7. INTERLUDIO II

SEGUNDO INTERLUDIO

**DESPEDIDA**

_"…en todo caso había sólo un túnel, oscuro y solitario,_

_El mío." _

**_Ernesto Sábato, El túnel _**

Despertó solo, le dolía la cabeza y por algún extraño motivo se sentía sofocado; lanzó un golpe al aire y su puño impactó contra algo duro que se hallaba a poco más de veinte centímetros sobre su cuerpo. Con mano temblorosa, rozó la fría y lisa superficie en su vano intento de no dejarse dominar por el pánico. Rodó su cuerpo y, en el instante en que sus músculos se engarrotaron, lo comprendió. Gritó con desesperación y pataleó hasta que de sus piernas emano espesa sangre… era inútil, su cárcel era _un ataúd._

_-¿Robin?_ – le llamo preocupada la voz de su pelirroja.

¡Genial, ahora alucinaba! Ignoró la voz, pero ésta había producido en él un reconfortante cosquilleo. En ese momento, extrañó sentirla a su lado, disfrutar de los delicados roces de sus dedos al acariciarle la mejilla y despeinarle el cabello argumentando que usaba demasiado gel.

"Star" Musitó tras colocar su mano sobre la tapadera de su prisión.

Intentó regular la respiración y concentrarse en evocar los últimos recuerdos de su memoria en búsqueda de una explicación: "Alguna emboscada, algún golpe fatal en la cabeza, alguna confusión…" No había nada.

_"Bien, no es la peor forma de morir_ – pensó -_. Francamente, ha quedado muy por debajo de mis expectativas."_

-_¿Qu_é_ dices? ¿Te encuentras bien? _

-¡¿Pero cómo?! – exclamó con sorpresa y, cayendo estrepitosamente del sofá, paseó la mirada por la oscura habitación hasta encontrarse con el fino y preocupado semblante de su pelirroja...

-Robin, deseo que me digas la verdad.

-_¿_De qué estás hablando?

-De ti y de mí – respondió la tamaraniana dejando caer todo su peso sobre el respaldo acolchado.

A Robin le sorprendió la forma en que ella exhalaba: "Lenta y pausadamente" – "_Es como si acabara de correr un maratón" _– pensó.

-Hay algo muy importante que debo comunicarte. Sin embargo, no sé cómo debería… Es decir, quiero saber si tú querrías… Me refiero a que…

Se llevó una mano al vientre y, sin que el pelinegro lo notara, enjugó una solitaria lágrima que ya resbalaba libremente por su mejilla izquierda.

-Te pido que seas completamente honesto conmigo, Robin.

-Eso… no es posible. Lo siento, Star. Pero es algo que debo hacer.

"Algo que _quieres _hacer" Tradujo mentalmente la tamaraniana sin dejar de acariciar su vientre. ¿Debía decirle?

La idea llevaba semanas atormentándola. Robin tenía derecho a saber. No, él debía saber, empero la pelirroja no se atrevía a utilizar_ esa_ noticia para obligarlo a permanecer a su lado.

_"Debes informarle - _ordenaba con apremio una vocecilla en su cabeza_ - Robin merece saberlo"._

Sí, él merecía saber acerca de su embarazo. Concluyó al fin y, armándose de valor, le tomó del brazo aferrándolo de tal forma que el pelinegro no pudiese zafarse.

-¡Ah! ¡Star, duele! - se quejó haciendo muecas de dolor. Ella lo soltó al instante y apenada bajó la mirada.

-Quiero _mostrarte._

-¿Mostrarme? ¡Casi me arrancas el brazo! ¿Qué te está pasando?

-Yo solo... - exhaló nuevamente y, sin apartar los ojos de los de Robin, acortó la distancia entre los dos para unir despacio sus labios a los de él.

Robin empezó a decir algo, pero la pelirroja no lo escuchaba. En lugar de eso, se le separó y le susurró con una intensidad que la sorprendió incluso a ella:

-Necesito decirte algo, pero no es el lugar indicado.

Le tomó de la mano y lo condujo rápidamente a su habitación. Cerraron la puerta tras ellos asegurándose de que ninguno de los otros Titanes los hubiese seguido. Starfire murmuro algo para sí y luego fue a sentarse sobre el colchón de su cama.

Robin se la quedó mirando un momento y avanzó en su dirección tomando también asiento; le acaricio el cabello, los parpados y los labios intentando descifrar lo que cruzaba por la mente de su tamaraniana. Ella le sonrió con ternura, entonces se abrazaron juntando sus labios ardorosamente. Starfire tiró de él, pensando que estaba sacudiéndose la soledad y los problemas de toda su vida; de cierto modo, esperaba que el peso de aquel joven apretujado sobre ella estabilizara el huracán de emociones que sacudían su interior.

Robin volvió a musitar algo e inmediatamente se alejo de la pelirroja con un movimiento brusco. Ella, perpleja y asustada, se quedó sentada con la vista puesta en los ojos del chico.

-No debemos hacer esto, Star.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Porque no quiero hacerte eso.

-Robin...

Ella lo observaba con expresión dolida, claramente luchando por retener el llanto. Por su parte, Robin se giró para darle la espalda y, a continuación, comenzó a pasarse ansioso los dedos de la mano derecha entre los cabellos meditando en lo que debía suceder a continuación.

Se maldijo internamente sin advertir en la joven que ahora lo abrazaba y hacia lo posible por detener la mano con la que Robin se arrancaba unos mechones de cabello negro.

-Estoy al tanto de tu decisión, Robin. He intentado comprender... De verdad lo intento y sabes que, de cierto modo, te he apoyado. No quería decirlo en estos momentos, pero temo que, si no lo hago ahora, nunca más volveré a verte. Nunca tendré esta oportunidad y es de suma importancia que tengas conocimiento de… lo que voy a decirte.

El pelinegro negó con la cabeza; acto seguido, sujetó a la tamaraniana de los hombros y la obligó a que lo mirara directo a los ojos.

-He cometido muchos errores en mi vida- confesó con tono ausente y sin soltar los hombros de Starfire -. Con ustedes, por ejemplo, nunca imagine lo difícil que me sería cuando este momento llegara.

-¿Ya lo tenías contemplado?

-Desde antes de conocerte - respondió abatido -. No quiero que pienses en ello porque no lograrás nada. Es mi decisión y la llevaré a cabo sin importar lo que digas.

La tamaraniana recibió aquellas palabras como si se tratasen de miles de cuchillas que atravesaban su pecho hasta llegar a su corazón. Bajó la cabeza y, a continuación, su voz surgió como un sonido distante que se mantenía a una enésima por encima del murmullo del viento.

-Sin importar lo que diga… ¿Incluso si se tratase de una noticia maravillosa?

-No quiero oírlo - afirmó esforzándose para que su voz sonara firme. No lo consiguió -. Hay que terminar con esto.

-¿Esto?

-Es lo mejor… Para ti.

Starfire negó con la cabeza y, posando su mano sobre el semblante del pelinegro, le obligó a que la mirase de nuevo.

-Para mí, lo más importante eres tú, Robin. Si quieres irte yo no retendré. Más, y es lo único que pido, escucha lo que tengo que decir.

-No. Starfire, no digas nada.

La tamaraniana giró su rostro y se forzó por ahogar el llanto.

-Tal vez, no merezcas saberlo – susurró - . Respóndeme algo: "¿Es correcto ser feliz por el simple hecho de no estar muerto?"

El pelinegro se la quedo mirando sin comprender, incapaz de contestar por lo que Starfire prosiguió.

-Creí conocer la respuesta y, justo ahora, me siento como si acabara de escuchar mi sentencia de muerte.

Robin no mostraba emoción alguna y sentía un abultamiento en la garganta que le impedía hablar; se puso en pie encaminándose a la salida no sin antes posar una mano sobre el hombro de la joven y obligarse a continuar su camino. Ella ignoró este gesto y acarició inconscientemente su vientre cerrando los ojos para sentir algo más.

-Lo siento- susurró antes de cerrar la puerta.

Pasaron los minutos y el pelinegro se pensó como una especie de zombi deambulando sin rumbo por los corredores. El tiempo pareció congelarse a su alrededor y los colores se desvanecían dando paso a la oscuridad perpetua. Escuchaba los latidos de su corazón dolido, el repiqueo de la lluvia al impactar contra los cristales, los gritos de sobresalto provenientes desde la sala principal donde, seguramente, dos de sus amigos estarían viendo alguna película de terror…

Todo, pequeños datos de información que quedarían registrados en su memoria y cuya importancia le resultaba insignificante.

-Starfire llora desconsoladamente en su habitación – le informó la voz de Raven quien parecía haberse materializado de la nada y lo observaba con recelo.

-No es nada.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí – respondió simplemente, pero su voz daba entender un claro mensaje: _"No te entrometas"_

La hechicera no dijo más, simplemente se le quedó mirando mientras su líder se alejaba y su figura vacilante era consumida por las sombras.

-¿Qué harás? – se preguntó.


	8. El Principio del Caos

**El Principio del Caos**

_"Los acontecimientos parecen estar ordenados_

_Siguiendo una lógica amenazadora". _

**_Thomas Pynchon, V._**

Richard Grayson era su nombre. Uno de sus muchos nombres.

Nacido en ningún lugar.

El hombre parado tras el grueso cristal de la prisión, que miraba fieramente a su dirección, era Wilson Slade. Uno de sus muchos, muchos nombres.

Renacido en el infierno.

Se miraban en perfecto silencio a diez metros uno del otro en un oscuro salón labrado del profundo granito de los Alpes suizos. Negras lámparas metálicas a lo largo de las paredes difundían por todo el espacio una tenue luz ámbar.

Richard acortó la distancia que lo separaba de su demonio caminando con movimientos rígidos y observó cómo las puertas mecánicas se abrían a su paso - _Como al dividirse el Mar Rojo - _pensó_. _

Slade dejó entrever una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia. No levantó la mirada hacia Richard quien intentaba disimular su asombro al advertir en la cuenca ocular derecha vacía y en la larga cicatriz que recorría desde la sien hasta el pómulo del asesino.

Muy pocos hombres alteraban, alguna vez, la perfecta serenidad de Richard.

**_Haz que te domine el odio, deléitate de la agonía de tus enemigos; pero controla tus emociones, recuerda que el general más hábil no es quien consigue cien victorias en cien batallas, sino quien somete y gana sin necesidad de entrar a combate._**

_"Interesante filosofía"_ – se decía a sí mismo. Era, sin duda, bastante útil para sobrevivir en la guerra y algo que sólo podía aprenderse tras convivir con asesinos y psicópatas.

**_Odio y miedo. Controla estos dos factores y tendrás poder absoluto sobre cualquier persona._**

Así vivió durante años. No era un criminal, pero tampoco podía considerarse un héroe... ya no.

**_Bien y mal. Luz y oscuridad. Vida y muerte._**

Opuestos. Realidad material subsistente en ellos; frágil membrana del equilibrio que los divide.

**_¿Cómo combates el mal sin hacer el bien? ¿Cómo ves en la oscuridad sin haber luz? ¿Cómo burlas a la muerte sin estar vivo?_**

**-**Te necesitamos en Bangkok - informó Slade -. Todo está arreglado y es indispensable que partas sin contratiempos.

**-**Bangkok.

-A la media noche.

La voz y la mirada del asesino mantenían a Richard alerta. Era evidente que Slade contaba con adiestramiento militar y podía, con una mirada, poner nerviosa a una roca.

-Es demasiado pronto… Necesito tiempo.

-Necesitas tiempo… - repitió calmadamente el asesino como reflexionando – Creo que no he sido lo bastante claro: "Tenemos razones para sospechar de una posible conspiración... No queremos que, mañana, el encabezado principal del _New Blüdhavent Times _anuncie otro desafortunado accidente aeronáutico.

-No sé de qué habla.

-¿No? Tal vez un viaje a Gotham City te refresque la memoria – sugirió ensanchando una sonrisa despiadada –. La encontraremos. A estas alturas ya deberías saber que los recursos de la UGRI son ilimitados.

-¿De qué me acusa?

-Te sugiero no tentar a la suerte, ahora mismo podría procesarte por Alta Traición…

-¿Y qué lo detiene?

-No estás en posición de saberlo. Sin embargo, Richard, debo advertirte que el precipitar tus acciones por impulsos emocionales no hará más que llevarte a la ruina.

…

Víctor Stone tomó el frasco de la repisa de la chimenea, y la jeringa hipodérmica de su limpio estuche de tafilete. Colocó con sus dedos largos y nerviosos, la fina aguja, y se remangó la manga izquierda de la camisa. Durante un momento sus ojos se posaron pensativos en el musculoso antebrazo y en la muñeca, que estaban cubiertos de puntitos y marcas de los múltiples piquetes. Finalmente, hundió en la carne la punta afilada, presionó hacia abajo el delicado émbolo y se dejó caer hacia atrás, hundiéndose en el sillón forrado de piel negra y exhalando un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

Durante meses había visto eso mismo tres veces al día; pero la costumbre no había llegado a conseguir que mi alma se adaptara. Al contrario, cada día que pasaba me sentía más molesta ante esa escena, y todas las noches sentía sublevarse mi conciencia al pensar que me faltaba valor para protestar. Una y otra vez me propuse decir todo lo que pensaba acerca de eso y, sin embargo, había algo en las maneras frías y despreocupadas que mi novio había adoptado en los últimos meses lo que me obligaba a vacilar en mi determinación, convirtiéndose él en el último de los hombres con quien una siente deseos de tomarse algo parecido a una libertad…

No obstante, ya fuera consecuencia de la falta de sueño a la que me forzaron las recientes investigaciones, o el coraje adicional que me causaba la extrema deliberación con que Víctor procedía, el hecho es que esa tarde tuve la repentina sensación de que no podía aguantarme más tiempo, y le pregunte:

-¿Qué fue hoy, morfina o cocaína?

Instantáneamente, levantó la mirada del maltratado periódico de _The_ _New Blüdhavent Times _que sostenía.

-Cocaína – dijo -. Una solución al siete por ciento. ¿Quisieras probarla?

**-**No – contesté con brusquedad –. Simplemente sentí curiosidad por descubrir el nombre de la porquería que te hace poner esa cara de imbécil.

**-**Tal vez tengas razón, Karen. Estoy consciente que su influencia en mi sistema es físicamente mala, pero estimula y aclara mi mente de forma que sus efectos secundaros me son, en verdad, insignificantes.

**-**¡Razona, Vic! - le ordené vivamente -. ¡Nos balanceamos sobre la cuerda floja!

-No lo entenderías… ésta es la única manera de conservar mi cordura.

**-**¡Por favor! – ironicé, arqueando mis cejas –. Eres más inteligente que eso.

**-**En realidad no tiene importancia – concluyó desviando la mirada hacia el televisor -. ¿Contactaste a Bestia o a Rachel?

-No, la UGRI ha intervenido nuestras señales de satélite. Lo más seguro es que, en caso de encontrarse a salvo, desactivaran sus dispositivos de rastreo.

-Por supuesto…

-Los encontraremos, sabes que no nos abandonarían. Pero te necesito en tus cinco, Víctor. Prométeme que no volverás a inyectarte.

-Karen…

-¡Promételo! – supliqué golpeando fieramente su pecho con mis puños -. Por favor… ¿De verdad… crees ser el único miserable? ¿Sabes lo que es observar cómo la persona a la que más aprecias se desmorona día con día ante tus ojos? ¿Tienes idea de la frustración y el dolor que se sienten al no poder, a pesar de todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios, sacar a esa persona adelante?

Sentí que mis fuerzas me abandonaban y mis ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, retrocedí y caí derrotada sobre la cama sin atreverme a levantar la mirada y estudiar la reacción de Vic ante mi reciente confesión. Pasaron los minutos y, en vista que él no sería quien rompiese el silencio, continué:

No, no lo sabes – silencio -. No lo sabes porque… eres egoísta. Te consideras el ser más desafortunado sobre la Tierra, te ves desdichado, débil y patético. Resolviste en volarte la tapa de los sesos hace tres noches y ahora… buscas la muerte, pero no abandonas la vida. Simplemente envenenas tu organismo lo suficiente para mantener tu mente alejada del dolor. ¡Qué cosa más sencilla! Yo también recibiría a la muerte como si se tratase de una vieja amiga. Sí, deseo escapar, sin embargo, continuo luchando, he luchado por los dos sin dudar un solo instante, pero… estoy cansada.

En ese momento pensé elevarme más ligera y más libre por unos segundos, todo el peso que torturaba mi corazón parecía haberse aligerado. Lo había dicho, todo lo que juré callar y sobrellevar sola lo acababa de descargar sobre Víctor a quien aún no me atrevía a mirar. Repentinamente, la culpa me había ya asaltado y estaba por incorporarme para salir corriendo del departamento cuando una mano débil y desfallecida atenazó mi muñeca.

-Perdóname – suplicó -. Es cierto, todo. Soy un egoísta, no he hecho más que sumirme en la desesperación durante meses… años. Sin darme cuenta les he fallado y permitido que seas tú quien cargue con mis responsabilidades – haló ligeramente mi muñeca, seguramente en un intento por llevarme a su regazo, pero me sentía paralizada, como si una fuerza me enraizara sin reaccionar apenas a lo que sucedía a mi alrededor - "Patético" has dicho. Mejor palabra no podrías usar. Me veo patético ante el mundo, ante ti. Cierto es que intenté quitarme la vida y a pesar de ello continuas a mi lado.

Permanecimos estáticos durante varios minutos y, fijando en el otro la dirección de nuestras miradas, esperábamos hallar un poco de fortaleza. Finalmente, resolvió en estrecharme contra su pecho y hundir su cabeza entre mis cabellos. Reaccioné ante una corriente eléctrica que avivó mis sentidos lo suficiente para que lograse deslizar mis brazos y envolver su cuello con ellos, acercando su rostro al mío y buscando torpemente sus labios con los míos.

-¡Un momento! – ordenó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿No lo sientes? Alguien está aquí…

"_Te felicito, Víctor Stone, o ¿debería llamarte Cyborg?" _

-¡Quién eres! – exigió Víctor librándose de la parálisis momentánea al _escuchar _esa voz imperiosa dentro de nuestras mentes.

_"Considérenme su Guía hacia el Infierno.__ En__ real__idad__, hace años que todos perdimos nuestra identidad"._

-Hablas con demasiada familiaridad. Muéstrate ante nosotros o dinos tu nombre.

_"¿Mi nombre? Eso cambia fácilmente respecto a los papeles que interpretemos. Dame un nombre pues, aunque, lo más correcto sería que me llamasen Virgil"_

-No juegues con nosotros… - advertí antes de que Víctor llevara su dedo índice hasta sus labios en un gesto que comprendí al instante y, el cual, me obligaba a aguardar con impaciencia.

-Conoces mi identidad pasada. Si quieres que confíe… permíteme recordar tu anterior vida.

_"¿Vida? ¿Ustedes aún no lo comprenden?"_

-No te andes con rodeos, responde… - murmuré perdiendo el control sobre mis nervios.

_"Lo hice. Les he dicho que no somos más que actores en una comedia. ¿Qué diferencia puede existir si el protagonista llevara por nombre Edmund Dantés o Frederick Starks? Las identidades mueren con respecto a la evolución del personaje. Compartimos, todos, un pasado en común puesto que nuestras acciones repercuten en la vida de aquellos que habitan el plano material al que nos anclamos. Sin embargo, no somos más que vestigios de una realidad inexistente, un pensamiento absurdo. Mi interés no figura en contra o a favor de ustedes o sus planes… si los tienen. Esto, mi presencia e intervención, es sólo un entretenimiento. No obstante, deberían halagar y agradecer a la suerte que parece sonreírles porque mi valor en la partida representa lo que un comodín al jugador de Póker"._

-Él te envió.

Al escuchar esto, me giré e interrogué a Vic con el gesto, pero él parecía inmerso en un mar de pensamientos y, en realidad, aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca sin que lo notase siquiera

-¿Dónde está? – articuló palideciendo.

_"Todo a su tiempo" _

…

Richard Grayson miraba a través de un espejo falso; observaba dormitar a una hermosa joven de apenas veinticinco años, pero cuya fisonomía aparentaba unos diecinueve, a lo sumo. De largos y lustrosos cabellos pelirrojos, mejillas rosadas, labios carnosos delineados con el color del fuego, piel bronceada, figura esbelta de maravillosas y seductoras proporciones. Sin duda, una Madonna digna de contemplación.

Richard parecía inquietarse a cada movimiento de las manecillas del reloj, ansiaba acariciar el dulce semblante que tanto lo hipnotizaba.

¿Por qué se obligaba a observar detrás de un cristal? ¿Por qué debía contentarse con una burda contemplación cuando le sería tan sencillo colocarse alado de tan fascinante ángel, besarla, llenarle de caricias?

Su mente es asaltada por tales debates cada noche al colocarse en su sitio habitual; lugar estratégico donde, aparentemente, lo único que se interpone entre su ángel y él, es un frágil y frío cristal.

-Si el abandono es su sentencia – susurró una voz marchita como elevándose del sepulcro -… como mínimo, ella tiene derecho a conocer la cara del juez que la condena.

-_Shifu _– saludó haciendo una reverencia hacia su costado izquierdo donde se distinguía una figura vacilante y encorvada por los años-. En los últimos meses, he aprendido, a través del sufrimiento y la desesperación, lo que la mayoría de los humanos tardan tres cuartas partes de su vida. En una década, he muerto y adoptado tantas identidades diferentes que no sé quién realmente es el hombre a quién creo interpretar. Tantos años de entrenamiento, de estudio, y reconozco que… siento la adversidad aplastarme.

-Ay, Joven Guerrero – suspiró -, ¿qué consejos pudiera darte una anciana ermitaña cuya vanidad la sentencia?

-¿Vanidad, _Shifu_? Con su sabiduría... ¿De qué clase de vanidad podría usted pecar?

-He ahí el crimen, Joven Aprendiz. Aquel que blande la espada creyéndose superior a los seres que condena y castiga, que marcha arrastrado y dominado por la pasión dentro de los raciocinios que concibe… Sin duda, es el ser más vanidoso que pudiésemos encontrar, pues cree que en su mano descansa el poder del divino, y no reconoce que éste sólo puede pertenecerle a Dios, y sólo a él.

-El poder para juzgar a otros por sus crímenes – meditó pensativo -. Si las circunstancias le colocaron en tan privilegiada posición, ¿por qué habría de contenerse?

-Eres aún tan joven e inexperto. No hago crítica a la posición ni al poder en sí mismos; sino del modo en que lo emplean y de las circunstancias bajo las cuales lo consiguen. Cuando un hombre sin posición social llega a elevarse y a crear un nombre enteramente suyo, a fuerza de un trabajo laudable, y de un estudio adecuado a la clase a que ansía llegar un día; ¿quién puede echarle en rostro para humillarlo, el oscuro estado en que haya nacido? Pero si ese hombre de la oscuridad social se eleva por la intriga o por el crimen, justo es aplaudir la irrisoria caída del que baja de la cumbre de sus éxitos, hasta confundirse en el polvo a que debe su origen.

-¿Qué dice usted con tal convicción? – interrogó el pelinegro, claramente intrigado por las reflexiones de la anciana solitaria. Pasaron los primeros minutos sumidos en un silencio sepulcral, en los cuales, Richard Grayson meditó por segunda vez en la cómica reflexión de la mujer, tratando de encontrar con el mérito literario el interés moral que envolvía, pero para este examen frío no se hallaba entonces dispuesto el espíritu de Dick Grayson. Para poder juzgarse el hombre a sí mismo es preciso que deseche toda exaltación de sus pasiones y toda idea o pensamientos que abrigue contra sus enemigos personales.

-Mira en su dirección – señaló la anciana refiriéndose a la joven que dormitaba intranquilamente -. Ella es uno de los muchos inocentes a quienes arrastran las pasiones y la codicia de otros. Abre los ojos, Joven Guerrero, no te engañes con falsas ilusiones. Recuerda que, tener poder para castigar a otros, no significa que tengas derecho a hacerlo.

Y diciendo esto, la anciana desapareció del mismo modo en que se había materializado.


	9. Lamentos de Ultratumba

**Lamentos de Ultratumba**

"…nada contribuye tanto a tranquilizar la mente como un propósito firme, un punto en el que pueda el alma fijar sus ojos intelectuales".

_**Mary W. Shelley**_

Mi nombre es Víctor Stone. Soy humano. Más o menos. Mi cuerpo, en apariencia totalmente biológico, es en realidad el resultado de cientos de investigaciones biotecnológicas.

Mido un metro con noventa y cinco, una estatura que resulta bastante impresionante. Mi IQ está por encima de los 170 Cl. Gracias a mis prótesis biomecánicas, poseo fuerza sobrehumana y puedo transformar mis extremidades en poderosas armas supersónicas.

Sí, soy un monstruo, lo he sido por más de trece años, empero, hubo una época en la que, a pesar de mi condición semihumana, llegué a sentirme parte de una familia y a reconocer mi completa humanidad.

¿Ya mencioné que soy científico? Sé lo que está pensando, seguramente ha visualizado al típico Nerd de anteojos y bata blanca de laboratorio, a ese sujeto insignificante cuya vida escolar representó, en realidad, un infierno debido a las burlas, maltratos y frecuentes estancias involuntarias al interior de su casillero. No intente mentirse a sí mismo, justamente es lo que pasó por su mente, ¿me equivoco?

La verdad es… que jamás deseé esta vida, yo no la escogí… ella me eligió a mí. Desde la infancia, viví rodeado de ciencia. Como único descendiente de los investigadores Silas y Elinore Stone, me vi obligado a seguir los pasos de mi padre. Tan manifiesta era la devoción de mis progenitores hacia sus investigaciones que veían en mí, su hijo, una simple alimaña de laboratorio en la cual experimentar; sobra decir que, incluso, probaron aumentar considerablemente el Coeficiente Intelectual Humano en mi cerebro.

Con los años, descubrí en los deportes una forma de libertad y desahogo. Me encantaba sobrepasar mis límites y asombrar a todo aquél que se atreviese a formar una pobre expectativa con respecto a mis habilidades. Entrenaba a diario, por lo regular, después de la escuela, pero si la competencia lo ameritaba, conseguía permisos especiales para no asistir a clases; y dado mi intachable registro escolar, los profesores jamás me negaron ninguno. En cuanto a mis padres, científicos de profesión (como he dicho), inevitablemente se oponían a que continuara con mis entrenamientos… sé que habrán pasado muchos corajes a causa de mi decisión (a lo que ellos llamaban "necedad" o "capricho"), no obstante, raras veces sentía remordimiento. Cada día asistía al gimnasio únicamente pensando en convertirme en el atleta más fuerte, más rápido… _El Mejor._ Mis entrenadores me decían que diera más del cien por ciento y… yo siempre lo hice… siempre.

Cierto día maldito, mis padres pidieron que nos reuniésemos en los Laboratorios S.T.A.R., lugar donde ellos desarrollaban dos proyectos simultáneos: "Un estudio interdimencional de largo alcance y la construcción de un exoesqueleto semimecánico"…

¡Ah! ¡¿Por qué razón han de atormentarme?! ¿Por qué he de recordar? Yo… puedo sentirlo, puedo ver cada detalle…

Aguardaba impaciente por el ascensor que debía conducirme a los sótanos de los edificios destinados a la investigación y el desarrollo de armas nucleares - espacio restringido a la mayoría de los laborales por supuesto -. Temiendo que, en cualquier momento me viera acorralado por todo un escuadrón de agentes de seguridad, me abalancé al interior del elevador tan pronto se abrieron las puertas. Sonreí triunfante, "Esos idiotas" pensé. Había burlado su "Avanzado Sistema de Seguridad" sin sudar o tardar más de sesenta segundos en provocar una falla efectiva; incluso, me pareció que cualquier _novato_podría conseguirlo puesto que sólo se exigía un escáner de retina y un código sonoro… nada más fácil si cuentas con los conocimientos básicos.

Me paseaba ansioso, parecía que el tiempo se congelaba o aceleraba repentina y alternativamente… sentí vértigo. En aquél momento, atribuí esa sensación extraña a algún malestar por el sobreesfuerzo físico que exigían mis entrenamientos, pero… ahora entiendo que algún instinto luchaba contra mi voluntad para alejarme del peligro inminente.

¿Cuántas veces no había entrado y salido de esos laboratorios? Prácticamente, me había criado en ellos… eran mi hogar. ¿Quién puede imaginar un lugar más seguro y reconfortante que el hogar?

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par… ¡Oh! ¡¿Por qué no quedé ciego en ese preciso instante?! Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal engarrotando cada músculo, paralizándome ante el sanguinario escenario que se reveló ante mí.

Concreto, tuberías, instrumentos quirúrgicos, cristales hechos añicos, sangre… Sangre… ¿De quién era la sangre?

Una dosis de adrenalina fue suficiente para sacarme del estupor que me había dominado. Corrí, esquivaba con sorprendente agilidad cada obstáculo que se interponía en mi camino. Mi mente, cada segundo menos lúcida, sólo albergaba un único pensamiento: "Que estén bien, que sigan vivos"

Debo confesar que soy nervioso, muy, muy nervioso, tremendamente nervioso; lo he sido siempre y lo sigo siendo. La adrenalina había agudizado mis sentidos, pero no los había destruido ni embotado. Sobre todo, tenía un oído agudísimo. Oía todas las cosas a mi alrededor, desde la madera crujir a causa del calor, hasta el chillar de los roedores que corrían despavoridos dentro de las alcantarillas. ¿Cómo, pues, puedo estar loco? Yo lo vi, aun lo siento acecharme desde la oscuridad… desde las llamas incesantes… desde el calor infernal.

Es imposible explicar cómo percibí su presencia, pero lo supe en el momento mismo en que sentí el fallar de mis piernas a causa de una nueva amenaza… un peligro aún mayor al de las llamas que bailoteaban y consumían todo a mi alrededor.

Quisiera poder describir las emociones que hicieron presa en mí ante semejante catástrofe o, tan sólo, dibujar al ser despreciable en cuyos vidriosos ojos amarillos aún resplandecía un fiero instinto asesino que clamaba por sangre. ¡Oh! No hay ser mortal sobre la tierra capaz de soportar el espanto que producía aquél monstruo. Pude contemplarlo con todo detalle cuando una feroz braza de fuego pareció envolvernos repentinamente a ambos. Abrió su boca y emitió unos sonidos mientras una horrible mueca contraía sus mejillas. Emitió un nuevo gruñido, éste más amenazador que el anterior; de un salto, se había plantado a escasos pasos de mí y alzaba su monumental corpulencia viscosa en un evidente movimiento ofensivo.

Afortunadamente, el fuego se avivó desprendiendo nuevas brazas que lograron cegar de momento al monstruo y, aprovechando esa oportunidad, me lancé escaleras abajo dispuesto a no abandonar los laboratorios hasta hallar a mis padres.

Mientras corría, cientos de interrogantes y temores aglomeraban mi mente de modo que luché por concentrarme en mi pulso. Unas veces, latía tan fuerte y violentamente que notaba las palpitaciones por todas mis arterias; y otras me sentía débil hasta no poder tenerme en pie. El horror me tenía preso y, aún así, continué andando a tientas necio en mi resolución.

Esa criatura debía estar vigilando mis movimientos por largo rato; había esperado, cuan depredador, el momento justo en que el calor de las llamas terminaría por agotarme casi hasta la muerte.

_Como aquel que en el camino solitario avanza lleno de miedo y temor, y después de mirar atrás sigue marchando, sin ya nunca volver la cabeza porque sabe que un horrible enemigo muy cerca, a su espalda, le acecha._

Crucé las puertas de lo que sabía se trataba de las bodegas donde clasificaban la materia orgánica y mineral. Mis pasos eran cansados, me costaba respirar y sentía pánico ante la oscuridad perpetua. "Estoy muerto" pensaba una y otra vez sin encontrar razón alguna para luchar en contra de la muerte cuyas garras ya sentía sujetarme y arrastrarme sin piedad. A lo lejos, vislumbré un débil rayo de luz que atrajo mi atención, me arrastré y cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que, tal luminosidad, emanaba de un pequeño gusano aprisionado dentro de un frasco. El curioso espécimen brillaba con tal intensidad que dejaba claro su origen alienígeno y radioactivo. Yo, intrigado por el comportamiento frenético de la criatura que se azotaba ferozmente en el interior de su prisión, me acerqué lo suficiente para percibir en el rostro un calor infernal que, sin duda, era la razón por la que el gusano luchaba por escapar. Acerqué el brazo con intención de halar el frasco y salvar a la criatura en un movimiento rápido que efectué en unos cuantos segundos y lo resguardé dentro de uno de los bolsillos de mi abrigo.

Seguí avanzando, el fuego casi terminaba de consumir las reservas de oxígeno, por lo cual, las llamas ya no bailoteaban con tanto ímpetu; desgraciadamente, ello también aseguraba mi muerte. Mi vista se nublaba a cada segundo que transcurría, pero mi resolución parecía brindar, a mi cuerpo exhausto, la energía suficiente para continuar.

El humo, las cenizas y los escombros terminaron por cegarme completamente. Sentía el falsear de mis piernas, el frenético latir de mi corazón y la tremenda urgencia de mis pulmones por procesar un poco de oxígeno… inevitablemente, creí ver con claridad la cruel suerte que me había deparado el destino. Habría avanzado unos diez o doce pasos de ese modo, cuando sentí algo enredarse entre mis piernas, haciéndome caer violentamente de bruces.

En la confusión que siguió a la caída no me percaté, de momento, de una circunferencia un tanto irregular que, no obstante, pocos segundos después y mientras me hallaba tendido, atrajo mi atención. Mi barbilla descansaba sobre el piso de mármol, pero mis labios y la parte superior de la cabeza, aunque debían estar a menos altura que la barbilla, no tocaban nada. Al mismo tiempo, sentí mis dedos empaparse de un líquido tibio y viscoso. Alargué el brazo y me estremecí al rozar, con mis yemas, algo terso y frío. No, no era el frío que te hace castañear los dientes. Era, era… era el frío de la muerte.

Sobresaltándome hasta lo más íntimo de mi ser, retrocedí a tientas hasta la pared. Un rayo de luz iluminó fugazmente mi entorno y mi horror aumentó violenta, casi convulsivamente… ante mí, se hallaban los restos desmembrados de mi madre.

Un rugido espectral alertó nuevamente mis sentidos. La monstruosa y despiadada criatura había salido a reclamar su presa. Pensé en las víctimas de la Inquisición, aquellos desafortunados condenados a perecer en medio de las más espantosas agonías físicas o de los más atroces horrores morales. A mí, me habían reservado lo último. En ese momento comprendí que, a causa de una mala jugada del destino, mi vida como Víctor Stone estaba por concluir.

El demonio se abalanzó cayendo sobre mi cuerpo; observé con horror cómo sus músculos y articulaciones daban vida a su rostro. Nuevamente, me veía acorralado y pensé que ni el mismo Dante hubiera sido capaz de imaginar tan mortífero y espectral aparición.

Lo que sucedió a continuación no podría describirlo jamás. El demonio me asió y luché por defenderme con la nerviosa energía de la desesperación. ¡Luché, luché inútilmente! Pugnaba yo con violencia, con furia, por… ¿conservar la vida?

Caí al suelo presa de un dolor insoportable. Me sentía a desfallecer, la cabeza me daba vueltas y la única imagen que nítidamente evocaba mi mente… eran esos fieros ojos amarillos. Me rendí, felizmente me entregué a las tinieblas deseando en ellas hallar la dulce muerte.

…

Escuché la puerta azotar violentamente y, a continuación, pasos cansados que luchaban por arrastrarse sobre la alfombra, pero que aún mantenían cierto vigor. No me molesté en volver la cabeza, mi atención la centraba en un incesante péndulo que oscilaba en lentos movimientos. Habría transcurrido media hora, quizá más (pues sólo me era posible medir el tiempo aproximadamente) sin que mi visitante intentara mover un músculo. Sentía la intensidad de su mirada y escuchaba los acelerados latidos de su músculo cardiaco al bombear la sangre distribuyéndola por todo el sistema. De momento, recordé cierto escrito de Edgar Allan Poe:

_Sentía náuseas, náuseas de muerte después de tan larga agonía; y, cuando por fin me desataron y me permitieron sentarme, comprendí que mis sentidos me abandonaban. La sentencia, la atroz sentencia de muerte, fue el último sonido reconocible que registraron mis oídos…_

Un ligero ruido atrajo mi atención y, enfocando la mirada, me topé con la figura vacilante de Karen intentando alisar las sábanas de mi catre. Quise estirar el brazo y atenazar su delicada mano entre mis dedos, sin embargo, la gran fatiga que sentía me decidió a permanecer postrado observándola a ella. Karen parecía distraída, ni siquiera daba muestras de haber advertido en que yo la miraba. Así, pues, reanudé el hilo de mis cavilaciones relacionando la enloquecedora agonía descrita en el relato de Poe y mis propias experiencias. Una muerte lenta…

_Vi los labios de los jueces togados de negro. Me parecieron blancos... más blancos que la hoja sobre la cual trazo estas palabras, y finos hasta lo grotesco; finos por la intensidad de su expresión de firmeza, de inmutable resolución, de absoluto desprecio hacia la tortura humana. Vi que los decretos de lo que para mí era el destino brotaban todavía de aquellos labios. Los vi torcerse mientras pronunciaban una frase letal. Los vi formar las sílabas de mi nombre, y me estremecí, porque ningún sonido llegaba hasta mí…_

-Vic, ¿estás despierto?

Abrí nuevamente los ojos e hice un ligero movimiento de cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Karen me acercó un vaso lleno de agua y vacié el recipiente de un trago pues sentía que me consumía una sed abrasadora. Por su expresión, advertí en su alma torturada y sentí deseos por interrogarle con el fin de aligerar su pena. No obstante, tampoco podía ignorar los espectros que aún atormentaban mi propia mente. Le oí suspirar largamente sin dejar de alisar las sábanas que envolvían mi cuerpo. Permanecimos en completo silencio, cada uno meditando en sus propios pensamientos hasta que, sin previo aviso, posó ardorosamente sus labios sobre los míos. Noté el sudor frío que escurría por su frente, el ritmo frenético de su corazón, sus movimientos casi desesperados luchando por rasgar nuestras ropas… entonces lo supe y tuve que atenazar sus manos y separar nuestros cuerpos con un movimiento brusco que la paralizó.

-Karen, ¿qué estás haciendo? – la interrogué. Luchó por evadir mi mirada y alcanzar mis labios, pero no se lo permití. ¡Ya era suficiente de sumirme en la depresión! Algo sucedía, algo muy grave para haber alterado a Karen de ese modo.

-¡Suéltame!

-No hasta que me digas qué sucedió. Dímelo, prometimos no guardar más secretos…

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me sueltes! – rugió. Sus dedos arañaban mi espalda y mi pecho; ella luchaba por escabullirse, sin embargo, yo frustraba cada intento manteniéndola irremediablemente sobre el cochón.

-¡Karen, escúchame!

-Ya no más… no más. ¡No soportó estar aquí ni un minuto más! Escucha con atención, ¿los oyes? Son agentes, seguro han rastreado alguna señal satelital y vienen por nosotros… o por_Ellos_. Pero no, ellos han muerto, y estamos solos… completamente solos.

-Bestia y Rachel… - logré articular.

-Tres semanas. No hay duda que, de estar a salvo, ya habrían encontrado algún modo de comunicarse. ¡Ah, si lo hubiese sabido antes!

-Karen… debes calmarte – señalé al advertir en el desfallecimiento de su mirada. Había dejado de forcejear y la ayudé a incorporarse en cuando tuve la seguridad de que ya no intentaría escapar.

-Creí ser lo bastante fuerte, Víctor. Pero… después de esta tarde, sólo quiero que termine. No puedo vivir así, siento que nos han derrotado.

-Eso parece – contesté simplemente enfocando el péndulo cuyo movimiento oscilatorio se mostraba inacabable -. Sin embargo, ya nos han engañado antes.

-Hablas como si…

-… lo que asumíamos como realidad fuera una sarta de mentiras. Una ilusión – sentencié –. Una broma macabra.

-Me estás asustando.

El péndulo seguía hipnotizándome, su carrera era corta y lenta - algo que desesperaría hasta el más paciente -. No obstante, yo lo observaba con atención.

-Las palabras de la anciana… el poema. ¡Es tan claro! – aplaudí mi propio genio rebuscando entre los bolsillos de mi abrigo algo que debía estar en alguno de ellos: "Una carta". Extendí el brazo hacia Karen ofreciéndole mi preciado tesoro, ella lo sostuvo con sus dedos temblorosos y me observó suplicando por una explicación.

-Es la pieza clave en este rompecabezas – aclaré incitándola a que lo inspeccionara.

-Víctor, empiezas a hablar como un loco.

-Lo estoy, pero justo es lo que se necesita para dar sentido coherente a tan complejos sucesos. ¿Tienes aún ese viejo reporte?

-No creo que…

-¿Lo tienes?

-Sí.

-Escucha, sé lo que piensas, pero… presentí algo extraño cuando Virgil nos contactó.

-Hablas de_esa_ voz. ¿Cómo saber que no se trata del truco de algún agente?

-No lo sabemos. Pero… ¡vamos! No negarás que hubo un instante en que sentiste lo mismo que yo, como si pudieras verlo todo con claridad, descubriendo una larga serie de acontecimientos que se remontaban a antes de la catástrofe. Una secuencia perfecta de la que todos formamos parte y, además, de la que somos prisioneros.

-Vic…

-Lee lo que tienes en las manos y lo entenderás – le ordené y volví a postrarme sobre mi catre aguardando a que ella me imitara.

Para mí, la verdad se revelaba con tal nitidez que, incluso sentí precipitarse una gran amenaza resultado de un orden lógico, casi matemático. Tan aplastante e inevitable vi mi derrota que consideré prescindible el revelárselo a Karen dado su carácter combativo y su naturaleza indomable. Sin embargo, debo admitir que, por un momento, anhelé porque fuera capaz de anteponerse a su propio instinto.

-Yo… no sé en qué creer. Me siento perdida.

-Lee – insistí -. Intenta entenderme como yo lo hice cuando tú me lo pediste.

Finalmente, suspiró derrotada:

_San Petersburgo, 11 de diciembre de 2018_

_Al Sr. Stone, USA._

_No espero ni solicito una respuesta, mucho menos que, usted, reciba con agrado el actual manuscrito. Sólo pido su ayuda puesto que su participación y la del equipo en la guerra, que pesa sobre nuestros hombros, determinarán su posible desenlace. Al término de cuatro meses veremos la desesperación y la miseria sin su manto irreal, y habremos de saludar cordialmente a la muerte (como si de una íntima amiga se tratase)._

_Sé que es imposible fiarse de la palabra de un traidor, pero… basta con decir que soy consciente de los años transcurridos desde que decidí emprender las acciones por las cuales, en la actualidad, se me condena y, aún hoy, desearía exponer ante usted, llana, sucintamente y sin comentarios, una serie de simples acontecimientos que, por sus consecuencias, me han aterrorizado, me han aniquilado y__solamente podrían representarme horror. Quizá recorra en sus memorias una serie de hechos que habrán pasado desapercibidos ante sus ojos, pero que ahora se iluminan como estrellas en el filamento (confío en ello). Y, tal vez, posteriormente surja alguna inteligencia más serena, más lógica y mucho menos excitable que la mía capaz de distinguir, en las circunstancias, solamente una sucesión normal de causas y efectos muy naturales… tan naturales como inevitables._

_Escuche los lamentos y murmullos de los condenados._

_R.G._

Karen quedó pasmada. Miré sus ojos desorbitados, noté que le temblaba el labio superior, que sus manos se retorcían convulsivamente, y que sus pies parecían enraizados al suelo. Aguardé pacientemente a que ella reaccionara por sí sola a sabiendas del infierno que me venía a continuación.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – preguntó al fin - ¿Hace cuánto que recibiste esto?

-Dos meses, exactamente.

-¿Y por qué no…?

-Porque dudaba de su autenticidad. Como dijiste hace un rato: ". ¿Cómo saber que no se trata del truco de algún agente?". Pasé las últimas semanas sopesando cualquier posibilidad.

-¿Y bien? ¿A qué conclusión llegaste? Porque… voy a suponer, me enseñaste la carta con algún propósito en mente.

-Así es. Se trata de un pequeño _truco_ que aprendí de Robin hace algún tiempo. De ser posible, nos garantizaría la legitimidad del documento. Es sólo una corazonada, pero no quería llevarla a cabo hasta después de que tú le echaras un vistazo.

-Qué halagador, Vic. Pero no entiendo.

-Te mostraré – dije haciendo un movimiento de cabeza para que ella se acercara -. ¿Notas algo que te llame la atención?

-¿Algo? Vic, te juro que mi mayor temor, en estos momentos, es descubrir que irremediablemente has perdido la cabeza.

-No es imposible, sólo que… debes concentrarte en lo que estoy intentando explicar.

-Prometí escucharte.

La miré unos segundos, ¿qué más podía pedir? Era evidente que, a pesar de su instinto, ella realmente intentaba darme la oportunidad de demostrar que no alucinaba. Extendí la mano para alcanzar el documento, lo alisé lo mejor que pude y lo extendí cuidadosamente sobre la mesita de madera localizada al centro de la habitación. Ella observó sin decir una palabra.

-En primer lugar, fíjate en la fecha: "_11 de diciembre de 2018"_Karen, si aún mantengo una vaga percepción del tiempo, hoy es…

-11 de octubre – susurró -. ¿Entonces crees que…?

-Espera, aún hay más. Cito el siguiente párrafo:

"_Al término de cuatro meses veremos la desesperación y la miseria sin su manto irreal, y habremos de saludar cordialmente a la muerte (como si de una intima amiga se tratase)"._

Llámame _loco,_pero éste fragmento, en comparación al resto del manuscrito, parece… singularmente poético. Habla de muerte, desesperación y miseria al concluir un lapso de tiempo: _"Cuatro meses"_Sin embargo, utiliza los términos: "irreal" "saludo cordial" e "íntima amiga".

-¡Es un mensaje cifrado!

-Y… la mayor parte, son citas de las narraciones de Edgar Allan Poe.

-¿Qué?

-Conoces su trabajo. Sin duda, tiende a describir una agonía prolongada; carcome el alma de sus personajes por medio de la culpa, el remordimiento y la desesperación. No obstante, la esperanza prevalece hasta el final.

-Entonces, si interpreto bien, el verdadero mensaje es: "En cuatro meses caerá el manto de lo irreal y lo saludaré como un íntimo amigo. Por favor, no pierda la esperanza…" - interpretó en tono sarcástico y rodando los ojos.

-Prometiste escucharme – le recordé -. Aquí - dije señalando la esquina superior derecha de la carta -... pide que nos reunamos el 11 de diciembre en San Petersburgo.


	10. INTERLUDIO III

**SIEMPRE A TU LADO**

_"¿Por qué razón el hombre se vanagloria de poseer una sensibilidad superior a la del bruto? Si nuestros impulsos se limitaran al hambre, la sed y el deseo, seriamos casi libres; pero nos conmueve la más ligera brisa, y tan solo una palabra o la imagen que ésta despierta en nosotros, inquieta nuestro espíritu"._

_**Mary W. Shelley**_

Cierta noche de verano, observando el armonioso precipitar de las gotas de lluvia, pasó por mi mente un pensamiento fugaz que, incluso en la actualidad, y tomando en cuenta los acontecimientos posteriores, no han hecho otra cosa más que aniquilarme lentamente. Si algo he comprobado a lo largo de los años es que la desdicha es muy variada, cunde multiforme en la tierra, desplegada por el ancho horizonte, como el arcoíris, con colores tan variados y tan íntimamente unidos como los de éste.

Ahora entiendo, con espantosa claridad, que todo es una sucesión normal de causas y efectos muy naturales por lo cual no existen las coincidencias, sólo su ilusión. Igual que en la ética el mal es consecuencia del bien, en realidad de la alegría nace la tristeza. O la memoria de la dicha pasada es la angustia de hoy, o las agonías que son se originan en los éxtasis que pudieron haber sido. Sólo quien haya probado el amargo sabor de la desdicha y la miseria, es capaz de reconocer la verdadera riqueza.

Hubo una época en que me hice notar por la docilidad y dulzura de mi carácter. Tan manifiesta era la ternura de mi corazón que me convertí en objeto de rechazo y decepción para mi pueblo…

Los nativos tamaranianos son, en realidad, criaturas nobles y emocionales cuya existencia proliferó pacíficamente durante más de trescientos mil doscientos años hasta la llegada de lo que históricamente conocemos como La Gran Invasión. Hacia el 1 200 de n.e. (en paralelismo al calendario gregoriano regente en el planeta Tierra), Tamaran entró en crisis tras el sabotaje y decline del sistema financiero que, en consecuencia, desencadenó una serie de interminables conflictos entre pequeños grupos rezagados liderados por espías intergalácticos. Subsecuentemente, a causa de los constantes enfrentamientos y campañas encaminadas a la destrucción del espíritu fraternal que tanto caracterizaba y fortalecía al pueblo tamaraniano, los infiltrados gorgorianos impusieron un nuevo régimen que parcialmente ofrecía a los pueblos sometidos la libertad de hacer y regir como antes de ser dominados, ello con la única diferencia de que, al comienzo de una nueva generación, cada familia debía ofrecer a su primogénito en tributo para servir en calidad de esclavo.

En cuanto a las habilidades inherentes de nuestra especie cuyo detonante reside en la fortaleza y nobleza de nuestro espíritu, al extinguirse tales virtudes, también lo hicieron sus poderes. Sólo los jóvenes descendientes de La Familia Real éramos entrenados para desarrollar nuestros talentos nativos.

Pasarían poco más de ochocientos años para que se diera inicio a un nuevo movimiento cuyos ideales independistas serían declamados al sonar de las Gaitas Volcanas durante el Festival de la Luna Violeta por mi padre, el rey Myand'r. Desafortunadamente, ninguno de los que conformaban la exigua tropa revolucionaria había previsto en la antipática reacción de los pueblos sometidos cuya traición los obligó a pactar con los hostiles.

Fue una fría noche cuando me encontré con mi padre deambulando en los pasillos, la agonía, el hambre y la desolación de todos los pueblos que lo habían traicionado se veía reflejada en sus ojos marchitos. Me arrodillé ante él y besé sus manos, no podía creer lo delgadas y débiles que estaban. Lo escuché mascullar con voz envejecida y, súbitamente, se arrodilló también estrechándome con afecto paternal. De sus ojos cansados rodaron cálidas lágrimas que no me permitió limpiar…

-Mi hija – susurró -, no merezco que me mires con tanta ternura y calidez. No soy digno de ninguna clase de afecto… no soy digno.

-Papá, esto… lo que sucedió, no es culpa tuya – le aseguré intentando apartar un poco mi rostro para enfocar sus ojos -. Tampoco la es de nuestra gente. Ellos… tienen miedo. Se sienten débiles y esa es la razón por la que obraron del modo en que lo hicieron. Pero, esto aún no termina… pronto les inspiraremos fortaleza.

-Eres tan joven – dijo acariciando suavemente mis mejillas -, no obstante, hablas con una sabiduría que supera tu edad – concluyó y vi cómo sus labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa -. Koriand´r, sabes que eres la luz de mis ojos. Te aseguro que nunca ha habido padre más dichoso, eres justo lo que Tamaran necesitará en un futuro, hija mía. Tu brillas tal y como las estrellas en el filamento y brindas, a desgraciados como yo, el suficiente calor, valor y esperanza para seguir luchando.

Dejé que me estrechara con más fuerza y, poco a poco, nos sumimos en un mutuo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper debido a que las palabras no bastaban para expresar los sentimientos que henchían nuestros corazones.

-Papá, dime… ¿qué debo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte? ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Tamaran?

-Por el momento, nada puede hacerse. Tamaran tendrá que resistir…

-¿Qué intentas decirme? – supliqué sujetando sus manos y acercándolas a mis labios para besarlas de nuevo. Él las retiró con un movimiento delicado.

-Hemos pactado con los gorgorianos. Retiraran sus tropas y liberarán a las familias prisioneras.

-¿Es eso cierto? – interrogué emocionada -, entonces es una maravillosa noticia. No habrá más muertes, no más terror.

Mi padre asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se incorporó apoyándose en sus piernas. Algo no estaba del todo bien, por algún motivo, él no se atrevía a mirarme a los ojos y eso me perturbaba. Yo solo era una niña de doce años, ingenua e inmadura. ¿Qué tendría, El Gran Soberano de Tamaran, que discutir o aclarar a una criatura así? Me tomó de la mano y me condujo entre los solitarios pasillos avanzando en completo silencio. Sus largos cabellos grises, antes pelirrojos como los míos, ensombrecían su rostro impidiéndome evaluar su expresión. ¿Qué era _eso_ que me ocultaba?

-¿En qué consiste el pacto? – pregunté siendo incapaz de soportar tanto misterio por más tiempo.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Hablaste de un pacto con los gorgorianos – le recordé -. Ellos liberarán a nuestros amigos. Pero… ¿a cambio de qué?

Detuvo su marcha, parecía que un poderoso espasmo había paralizado todo su cuerpo. Un rayo de luz iluminó su rostro por unos segundos permitiéndome ver sus facciones… por su expresión, supe que había dado en el clavo.

-¿Qué es, papá? ¿Qué les prometiste? – insistí.

-Ryand'r es aún tan pequeño…

-¿Ryand'r? – parpadeé confundida. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda sacándome de mi letargo. Hasta el momento, no había deparado en mi hermano de nueve años. ¿Dónde estaba? -. No… ni tu ni mi madre lo harían. ¡Ryand´r!

-Kori, hija. Escúchame…

-¿Dónde está Ryand'r? – demandé separándome bruscamente de él.

-No lo sé.

-¡¿Qué han hecho?! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

-Lo mejor para ustedes.

-¿Lo mejor? ¿Cómo puede ser lo mejor? ¡¿Qué has hecho con Ryand'r?!

-Él está a salvo. Galfore consiguió que unos viajeros lo tomaran bajo su cuidado. Kori, sé que he fracasado como rey y como padre. No sabes, hija mía, cuántos deseos tenía por heredar, a tus hermanos y a ti, un Tamaran glorioso, el más glorioso que hubiera existido jamás. Pero, en cambio, les dejo una tierra decadente cuyas fauces son recorridas por ríos de sangre y odio. Ryand'r es el legítimo heredero para el trono, ahora es muy joven para cargar con la responsabilidad, pero llegará el día… y confío en que sean Ryand'r y tu quienes regresen a Tamaran a su antigua gloria.

-¿Por qué…? – murmuré al caer en cuenta de algo -¿Por qué hablas como si tuvieses por seguro de que tú ya no estarás?

-Conserva siempre la esperanza, Mi Dulce Ángel.

…

-"_Conserva siempre la esperanza" –_cité distraídamente cerrando los ojos y sintiendo danzar mis cabellos al compás de la brisa.

Inevitablemente, la peor agonía para el alma se presenta cuando al corazón se le priva de antiguos placeres sin compensación. Y para mí, una princesa desterrada y refugiada en un planeta totalmente desconocido, la Tierra, ello figuraba como el más grande suplicio. No obstante, no censuraré los días en que los recuerdos de una vida pasada embargaban intolerablemente mi alma y yo buscaba refugio en el único lugar de la Torre en que, yo sabía, me encontraría con _él_ y, durante un maravilloso momento, su presencia bastaría para hacerme olvidar…

Tibias lágrimas recorrían y humedecían mi rostro sin que yo me esforzara por frenarlas. Mi llanto era un sonido que se perdía con el marullo del viento, y mi cuerpo apenas sería una vacilante figura ligeramente alumbrada por los rayos del Sol. Tras varios meses, un nuevo sentimiento había nacido y desplazado la antigua nostalgia, un sentimiento más poderoso y doloroso surgido del afecto, de la seguridad, la complicidad, de las nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones.

Hundí el rostro entre mis rodillas e hice un último esfuerzo, debía decirlo, tenía que repetirlo hasta mil, dos mil, un millón de veces de ser necesario: "¡Te odio! ¡Robin, te odio!" Y nada, sólo el puñal que aún sentía atravesar y desangrar mi ya malherido corazón.

-Star – me llamó tímidamente una voz a mis espaldas -, Raven ya terminó y dice que _él_ está fuera de peligro.

No moví ni un músculo, ciertamente un gran pesar se había desvanecido instantáneamente al escuchar esas palabras, sin embargo, otra fuerza era la que engarrotaba mi cuerpo.

-Ammm… sé lo que dijo Cy – sondeó mi joven amigo sin apenas elevar la voz -. Pero creo que Robin debió tener algún motivo. Quiero decir… si vas a matarte, existen otras maneras menos dolorosas que el dejar a un montón de locos usarte de _costal de papas_.

-_Lo odio_ – respondí en un tono apenas audible.

-Vamos, Star. Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto. Mínimo dale la oportunidad de explicarse.

Giré mi rostro y enfoqué el de mi amigo. Chico Bestia pareció sorprendido ante mi semblante, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente me dedicó una cariñosa sonrisa y se dio vuelta avanzando cómicamente hacia la puerta.

Eso me decidió, menos de cinco minutos después me incorporé y corrí rumbo a la enfermería donde rápidamente localicé a Robin tendido inconsciente sobre uno de los camastros. A su lado, observándolo cual centinela, se hallaba Cyborg. A mi entrada éste último sólo me miró de reojo centrando nuevamente su atención sobre el cuerpo de aquél ser tan impulsivo y al cual la suerte aún no abandonaba.

Imperaba un silencio sepulcral, aquel en el cual solo los muertos pueden permanecer sin sentirse incómodos. Repentinamente, mi amigo pareció adoptar una nueva posición con la intención de desemperezarse, caminó en mi dirección y se detuvo a escasos centímetros, luego alzó su mano derecha y, antes de que pudiese reaccionar o decir algo, me envolvió en un afectuoso abrazo susurrando a mi oído:

-Perdóname, Starfire, pero no lo permitiré. Es muy peligroso.

-¿Peligroso? – pregunté apenas consiente de lo que ocurría.

-Sé a qué has venido. Y te estoy diciendo que no te dejaré permanecer a _su_ lado.

-Pero - con un movimiento brusco me separé de él y busqué su mirada exigiendo una mejor explicación –… Sus heridas. No esperarás que lo deje solo.

Cyborg esquivó mi mirada y se limitó a negar con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Sobrevivirá, Star.

-Amigo, ¿por qué haces esto? – repliqué sintiendo mis mejillas arder de ira - ¿Es un castigo? ¿Acaso temes que le cause algún daño?

-No tiene que ver contigo, sino con él. Entiéndelo: "Robin es peligroso y no podemos confiar en él".

-Pero…

-¡Simplemente míralo! – exigió señalando hacia la camilla donde Robin reposaba inconsciente -. Llegando casi muerto tras dos días de desaparición y sin decirle nada a ninguno de nosotros – sentenció antes de concentrarse repentinamente en mí -. ¿O acaso tú sabías algo?

-No – mentí -. Hace tiempo que él… se ha distanciado.

Lo último tuve que reconocerlo esforzándome por lograr que las palabras fluyeran sin que el llanto las acompañase. La verdad era que Robin no me había confiado ninguno de sus planes o actividades, yo los había descubierto tras algunas indagaciones.

-No es que yo quiera mantenerlo en calidad de cautivo – confesó derrotado tras un largo silencio.

_"No, yo sé que no"_– concedí mentalmente observando el lastimoso semblante de mi amigo. Evidentemente, Cyborg sospechaba que yo sabía mucho más de lo que admitía.

Caminó inquieto alrededor de la enfermería murmurando para sí frases sin sentido. De vez en cuando, giraba en mi dirección buscando que yo levantase la mirada. Odiaba mentirle, él se sentía preocupado… Cyborg sabía que algo no andaba bien, el comportamiento de Robin durante las últimas semanas así lo afirmaba.

-Aún no se lo has dicho.

Su voz me sobresaltó, tanto como su afirmación. Mi amigo había tomado asiento y me observaba con atención desde una de las esquinas. Instintivamente, mi mano se deslizó hasta posarse sobre mi vientre ligeramente abultado.

-Lo sabemos, Star – señaló con un tono que no dejaba lugar a dudas sobre a _qué_ se refería -. Raven sintió su presencia desde el momento en que lo concibieron – luché por mantener una actitud serena, pero nuevamente sentía mis mejillas arder, ahora a causa de la vergüenza…_ellos_… ¡Todos lo sabían!

Me sentí torpe, casi dramática, cuando fui a colocarme a un costado de Robin quien aún permanecía inconsciente. Estiré mi brazo e intenté despejar mi mente acariciando y despeinando con mis dedos su negro cabello.

-Entonces… Raven se los dijo.

-No – respondió apenado -. Bueno… no exactamente. Digamos que Bestita y yo _la agarramos con la guardia baja._Pero, no tienes que preocuparte por Chico Bestia, "El Genio" entendió que los Yankees te nombraron su nueva capitana

-¿Los Yankees? – pregunté al aire sin comprender.

Sentí cómo el cuerpo de Robin se tensaba y removía ansioso bajo mis dedos. Aún dormía profundamente, no obstante, algo lo perturbaba.

-Está fuera de peligro, Star – aseguró mi amigo al advertir en mi turbación -. Al menos por ahora… Hasta que decida hacer otra estupidez.

-Siento… que algo desgarra mi corazón – admití -. No pude decírselo, él no me lo permitió.

-Starfire…

-Lo amo, Cyborg. Y estoy segura que ni él mismo sabe cuánto. Incluso en mis sueños… solamente pienso en él.

-Pues… cualquier persona opinaría que deberías decírselo – señaló mi amigo –. Sin embargo, te conozco bien y creo que existe alguna razón por la cual no lo has hecho. Tal vez, muy en el fondo, piensas lo mismo que yo, y… estás asustada. Tú temes que Robin te lastime.

A pesar mío, las palabras de mi amigo me sobresaltaron, reacción que no pasó inadvertida para él.

-Él nunca _nos_ dañaría – contesté mecánicamente acariciando mi vientre.

-Siento decírtelo, pero en más de una ocasión, Robin ya ha demostrado no sólo ser un peligro para sí mismo.

-Amigo, ¿acaso dudas aún de las circunstancias que lo orillaron a obrar de ese modo para protegernos? – pregunté con intención mirándolo desafiante.

-Yo… no lo sé, Star – respondió fatigado -. Trata de entenderme…

-Robin es nuestro amigo. Y todo lo que hizo… fue para protegernos.

-No es el momento, Star. Pero, si creyeras tan firmemente en lo que dices, no le ocultarías algo como _eso_ – afirmó. Sentí las lágrimas emerger y deslizarse libremente por mi rostro. Él tenía razón.

-Me quedaré – declaré con gesto gélido disfrazando el dolor que embargaba mi alma -. Soy perfectamente capaz de defenderme sola.

Cyborg quedó estático unos segundos, rodó los ojos hacia una pequeña mesita metálica en dónde, según mis recuerdos, guardaba jeringas cargadas con dosis de anestesia. Luché por tranquilizar mis nervios, debía actuar con inteligencia. No me cabía duda que su plan seguramente involucraba al resto de nuestros amigos.

-Te lo suplico – pedí suavizando mi tono de voz –. Concédeme este favor, yo debo permanecer a _su_ lado… sólo esta noche.

En ese momento, ambos nos giramos al escuchar un grito taladrante… era Robin. Lo miré preocupada, no sabía qué hacer. Instintivamente, sostuve una de sus manos y, al instante, pareció serenarse. Cyborg me observaba con actitud gélida.

-¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! – exclamé acariciando sus mejillas. Cyborg me acercó un recipiente con agua helada y algunas toallas, de inmediato humedecí con ellas el rostro de Robin. Tras varios minutos, la temperatura de su cuerpo se normalizó.

-¿Ya bajó la fiebre? – pregunto en tono paternal. Asentí con un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

-Amigo… ¿crees que esto sea consecuencia de alguna toxina?

-Su sistema inmunológico actúa despejando los torrentes sanguíneos. Como dije hace un rato: _"Sobrevivirá…"_

-Entonces, es una buena señal – sonreí aliviada.

-Nada va a separarte de él, ¿cierto?

Cyborg colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, yo enfoqué la vista y advertí en la ligera curvatura de sus labios y en su mirada cargada de un sentimiento protector.

-Cuídalo bien, pequeña.

Dijo y, a continuación, lo observé dirigirse a la puerta, ésta se abrió a su paso y se cerró una vez que mi amigo se alejó. Suspiré satisfecha, retiré las toallas de la frente de Robin, vacié el agua del recipiente y lo deposité en una de las repisas de metal empotradas en las paredes. Acerqué una silla junto al camastro donde Robin reposaba y tomé asiento con la firme convicción de velar su sueño.

-_Starfire –_escuché entre sueños_-. Starfire… despierta._

-¿Robin? – pregunté tras reconocer su voz. Abrí los ojos y comprobé, con disgusto, que me había dejado derrotar por el cansancio -. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Star – murmuró acariciando mi rostro con su mano y envolviéndome con una tierna y, a la vez, turbadora mirada -. De verdad eres tú… Creí que te había perdido.

-Fue… solamente un sueño – lo tranquilicé -. Estoy aquí.

-No. Star… tú estás en peligro.

-Aún necesitas descansar para recuperar tus fuerzas. Te traeré un poco de agua – dije y, antes de incorporarme, sentí cómo mi brazo era atenazado por una mano temblorosa.

-Quédate…

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunté, pero él guardó silencio -. Por favor, dime.

Robin pareció sumirse en una profunda reflexión. Miré mi brazo aún atrapado entre sus dedos e hice un movimiento para liberarlo. Se alargó el silencio y, extrañamente, me sentía cómoda en él, tomé asiento intentando descifrar la expresión de su rostro.

"_A veces desearía leer sus pensamientos"_Me confesé a mí misma.

-Prometí cuidarte.

-Lo sé - contesté al instante adivinando el hilo de sus meditaciones -. Y yo prometí estar siempre a tu lado.

-He actuado como un idiota. Todo… absolutamente todo, salió mal.

-¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No puedo decirlo – decretó -. Lo único cierto es que dejé transcurrir mucho tiempo. Debí desaparecer antes de permitir que _esto_ocurriera.

-¿Permitir que ocurriera _qué_? – inquirí.

-Enamorarme… de ti.

-Entonces, lo que te preocupa, aquello que perturba tus sueños, es _nuestro matrimonio –_sondeé sintiendo un abultamiento en mi garganta -. ¿Lo lamentas? ¿Lamentas… haberte casado conmigo?

-No – respondió al instante -. No es eso…

-¿Qué es, entonces? – insistí luchando por retener nuevas lágrimas, pero él volvió a sumirse en un silencio dubitativo -. Robin… siempre has guardado muchos secretos. Y a veces siento, me digo a mí misma, que es muy poco lo que en realidad conozco de ti y tu pasado – reconocí apenas logrando articular con claridad -. No obstante, al reflexionar largamente, me he convencido de la insignificancia que ello representa. Tú eres Robin, mi mejor amigo, mi esposo, el hombre al que amo… Pero, por una vez, una sola, quiero saber la razón por la que arriesgaste y casi perdiste tu vida.

Robin me miró, en sus ojos advertí un sentimiento tan intenso y, a la vez, tan triste que no pude contenerme por más tiempo y solté a llorar ocultando mi rostro sobre su pecho.

-Nunca debí permitirlo – susurró en medio de la oscuridad mientras sentía su mano deslizarse por mi espalda -. Simplemente, no era yo mismo.

Ahora fui yo la que guardó silencio, no quería, no me interesaba saber nada más. A la mañana siguiente, al despertar, me sentí ligeramente sorprendida al encontrarme en mi habitación, pero decidí no darle importancia al asunto.

Las semanas transcurrieron lentamente, Robin y yo apenas y nos dirigíamos palabra alguna. Ambos habíamos tomado una decisión. Sin embargo, a medida que transcurrían los meses sentía con mayor claridad y dolor su ausencia. Yo lo necesitaba y más de una vez me vi tentada a confesárselo, pero… entonces el silencio y la incomodidad nos hundían. Ninguno buscaba la compañía del otro y, si por casualidad nos topábamos en un mismo lugar, era él quien se alejaba y desaparecía sin decir más.

Una noche, una fría y solitaria, de esas que lo orillan a uno a cometer actos impulsivos muy en contra de su voluntad, entré a su habitación.

-¿Robin? – pregunté al viento -. Disculpa la interrupción, pero… deseo hablar contigo.

Al comprobar que no había nadie dejé escapar un largo suspiro y, sin saber exactamente lo que esperaba encontrar, me encaminé hacia la cama con la vista fija en un pequeño baúl sobre el colchón. Lo abrí, encontrando en su interior varios sobres con sus respectivas estampillas y direcciones.

-Son cartas – me indiqué a mí misma.

Instintivamente, tomé entre mis manos una hoja donde se leía la letra de Robin. Se trataba de unos cuantos renglones cuyo significado traspasó fulminantemente mi alma al leer:

_No puedo prolongar por más tiempo esta mentira… simplemente, olvida todo lo que te dije… No debiste escucharme, mucho menos tragarte mis patrañas. Esto, todo terminó, para siempre. Y no… no puedo evitar pensar que jugué inconscientemente con tus sentimientos… O, tal vez tu error fue ese, no debiste creer que era yo un ser sensible…_

_CREER QUE YO ERA HUMANO._

Una carta sin fecha, sin destinatario y, por algún extraño motivo, la sentía dirigida a mí. A mis espaldas, escuché un sonido que me sobresaltó. La hoja deslizó entre mis dedos, giré apenas disimulando mi nerviosismo topándome con el gélido y expectante semblante de Robin.

-¿Encontraste lo que buscabas, Starfire? – cuestionó con voz de hielo.

-Yo… Solamente… Yo – luché por explicarme, pero las oraciones quedaban inconclusas tanto en mi mente como en mi garganta. El antifaz le cubría los ojos, aun así, sentía su mirada traspasarme como un millón de cuchillas. No pude soportarlo por más tiempo y, sin preocuparme en recoger la hoja o cerrar el baúl, salí apresuradamente de su habitación.

…

Abrí perezosamente los ojos al advertir en mis muñecas y tobillos inmovilizados, fuertemente sujetos a una superficie fría. Parpadeé un par de veces en un vano intento por enfocar los objetos a mi alrededor advirtiendo en el efecto de los sedantes que aún intoxicaban mi sistema sanguíneo.

-Tranquilízate – ordenó una voz infantil -. Si intentas moverte, podrías lastimarte.

_-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me tienes cautiva?_

Interrogué haciendo un ligero esfuerzo por liberar mis extremidades.

-Valla que eres testaruda – indicó el niño. Por su voz pude notar que se encontraba sorprendido -. Desde que te trajimos no has dejado de preguntar lo mismo.

Ignoré el comentario y me concentré en hacer un último esfuerzo. No sabía donde estaba, ni recordaba quién era con claridad. Lo único seguro era que, en algún lugar, alguien me necesitaba. Sorpresivamente, sentí una tibia y pequeña mano posarse sobre mi brazo derecho recorriéndolo con suavidad.

-Estás asustada – aseguró la voz usando un tono comprensivo. Giré un poco mi cabeza justo a tiempo para ver salir de entre las sombras a un niño encapuchado que, por su complexión y voz, no parecía tener más de doce o trece años de edad.

Su cabello, negro azabache y ligeramente rebelde, me recordó al de Robin. Me le quedé mirando, el niño tenía una tez pálida y unos rasgos faciales aún muy infantiles, pero algo en él era… tan _similar_. El niño se sonrió levemente e hizo ademán de retirarse la capucha que ensombrecía la mayor parte de su angelical rostro.

-Aun no, Jason – le reprendió otra voz, una autoritaria y masculina que, a su vez, parecía carente de emoción.

De entre las sombras emergió otra figura, era un hombre alto, fornido y enmascarado; vestía una armadura negra cuyo grabado de murciélago, a la altura de los pectorales, atrajo mi atención. El niño se alejó de mi lado dando paso al enmascarado quien me observó minuciosamente, como si llevase a cabo un diagnóstico.

_-¡¿Qué planea hacer conmigo?!_ – exigí saber. El enmascarado me ignoró y dirigió su atención hacia un gigantesco monitor. Aspiré profundamente – en el aire se percibía humedad -. Ello, agregando las características geológicas de los muros, me revelaba el interior de una cueva.

-Después de todo lo que hemos hecho por ella… sigue creyéndonos los malos – ironizó el niño señalándome con el dedo índice -. No entiende que, por el momento, solo intentamos curarla – sentenció.

-_¿Por el momento? –_pregunté en un suspiro… me sentía sumamente agotada _-¿Por qué? ¿Con qué finalidad?_ – insistí resuelta a no dejarme vencer por el cansancio ni por la fría e escrutadora expresión del enmascarado. El desconocido camino hacia mí y alargó su mano hasta que sus dedos se posaron sobre mi vientre.

-Todo se aclarará… a su debido tiempo – fue la rápida y definitiva frase que emanó de sus labios. Lo miré suplicante, había advertido en la dosis de somnífero que pretendía suministrarme.

-_No… necesito saberlo ahora. Muchas personas podrían correr gran riesgo._

-Ya ni te preocupes – contestó el niño con total indiferencia -. Todos murieron.

Abrí mis ojos con estupefacción. El enmascarado advirtió en mi expresión y, por un segundo, hizo ademán de refrenar algún impulso.

-Jason…

-Debe sentirse tan _cool_ volver de la muerte. Me refiero a que – continuó el niño sin inmutarse de la severidad con que lo contemplaba su tutor -… casi ni quedan cicatrices. ¡Demonios! Estoy seguro que hasta Superman sentiría envidia. Y pensar que hace tres días tuvimos que sacarte de esa morgue.

Al oír lo último mi respiración se agitó y en vano luché por disimular mi euforia. El enmascarado pareció dirigir una mirada reprobatoria al niño antes de girarse hacia mí.

-Hallaron su cuerpo flotando a la orilla del Lago Hodges – señaló con voz de hielo -; al trasladarle a la Morgue del Condado, una débil sonda me guio hacia usted…

_-Se lo suplico_ – pedí anteponiendo, olímpicamente, mi voluntad a mis nervios -. _Dígame cómo fue que termine aquí._

El niño, en un rápido movimiento, se colocó a mi costado y con voz traviesa me susurró al oído:

-Si quieres, eso yo te lo puedo contar. El viejo terminará por quitarle emoción y, la verdad, esto es mejor que una historia de vampiros y zombis.

-Jason.

-¡Oh, vamos! El que un muerto_se levante y ande_ como el mismo Lázaro no es algo que… - repentinamente la voz del niño se disipó en el viento. Sin duda, el enmascarado había hecho algún además para acallar al muchacho pues, resignado, fue a sentarse a una de las esquinas.

_-Yo…_ - aventuré a preguntar – _¿Mi cuerpo… falleció?_

-Sí – afirmó el enmascarado con expresión indescifrable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? – pregunté.

-Tres días.

-_Muerta_ – repetí acongojada -_… Pero, ¿cómo morí y por qué vivo ahora?_

-Su sistema alienígeno – cortó de nuevo, esta vez en tono ausente (casi mecánico) -. Tales características biológicas representan, para las comunidades científicas y el Mercado Negro, lo que el Vellocino para los argonautas.

Al fracasar en el desarrollo de un acumulador sintético de energía nuclear, usted fue capturada y expuesta a niveles de radiación que ningún ser humano podría soportar.

_-¿Qué está diciendo?_ – murmuré un poco turbada y asustada al enlazar mentalmente la nueva información -._De ser cierto… quedan explicados los robos a laboratorios. Pero no mi muerte. La radiación nunca podría infligirme algún daño._

-Está usted en lo cierto – reconoció el enmascarado bajando la mirada, aparentemente ignorando el resto de mis revelaciones, y sumiéndose en una profunda tristeza. Lo miré extrañada, el desconocido había colocado una mano sobre mi vientre y sentía sus dedos trazar figuras irregulares sobre él… mientras, de los labios del extraño, escapaba un largo suspiro.

_-¡Mi bebé!_ – grité al comprender.

-Al ser un híbrido, su sistema no soportó la acumulación de energía.

_-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Diga que no es cierto!_

No podía respirar, sentía como si un puñal atravesara mi pecho, quería morir…

_-¡¿Por qué me trajo de vuelta?!_ – acusé histérica -_¡¿Con qué derecho?! ¡Máteme de nuevo! Quiero morir con mi bebé…_

-El padre de la criatura… tampoco lo hubiera querido así.

_-Robin… ¿Qué sabe de él? ¿Cómo se atreve a mencionarlo?_

-Hemos terminado.

_-¡No! ¡Usted sabe algo sobre él! ¡Deseo que me lo diga!_

-Es suficiente – declaró acercándose a mí con jeringa en mano.

_-No puede sedarme, necesito saber dónde está Robin…_

No hubo respuesta. Pero pude ver... ¡aunque con qué terrible exageración! Los labios del enmascarado togado de negro. Me parecieron blancos... y finos hasta lo grotesco; finos por la intensidad de su expresión de firmeza, de inmutable resolución, de absoluto desprecio hacia la tortura. Vi que el decreto de lo que para mí era el destino brotaba todavía de aquellos labios. Los vi torcerse mientras pronunciaban una frase, la única que me acompañaría los siguientes diez años de mi vida: _"Robin está muerto"_. Los vi formar las sílabas de _su_nombre, y me estremecí, porque ningún sonido llegaba hasta mí. Y en aquellos momentos de horror delirante vi también oscilar imperceptible y suavemente las negras colgaduras que ocultaban los muros de la estancia. Entonces mi visión recayó en las siete altas bujías de la mesa. Al principio me parecieron símbolos de caridad, como blancos y esbeltos ángeles que me salvarían; pero entonces, bruscamente, una espantosa náusea invadió mi espíritu y sentí que todas mis fibras se estremecían como si hubiera tocado los hilos de una batería galvánica, mientras las formas angélicas se convertían en hueros espectros de cabezas llameantes, y comprendí que ninguna ayuda me vendría de ellos. Como una profunda nota musical penetró en mi fantasía la noción de que la tumba debía ser el lugar del más dulce descanso. El pensamiento vino poco a poco y sigiloso, de modo que pasó un tiempo antes de poder apreciarlo plenamente; pero, en el momento en que mi espíritu llegaba por fin a abrigarlo, las figuras del enmascarado y del niño se desvanecieron como por arte de magia, las altas bujías se hundieron en la nada, mientras sus llamas desaparecían, y me envolvió la más negra de las tinieblas. Todas mis sensaciones fueron tragadas por el torbellino de una caída en profundidad, como la del alma en el Hades. Y luego el universo no fue más que silencio, calma y noche.


	11. El Vengador de Bludhaven

**El Vengador de Blüdhaven**

"_Un acto de justicia permite cerrar el libro; _

_Un acto de venganza escribe un capítulo nuevo". _

_**Marilyn vos Savant**_

_**Noche de tormenta; pasos de asesino; un grito contenido: "Ese es el sonido de la muerte..." **_

-¿Mamá? ¡Mami! Está muy oscuro…

_**El cazador acecha y acorrala a su presa.**_

-Es inútil. Pero no se preocupe, será rápido.

-¡A mi hija no! ¡Por favor! ¡A mi hija no!

_**No importa cuánto supliques, ni importa cuánto te humilles...**_

-¡Dime dónde está!

-¡No sé de quién habla!

-Sí que lo sabe. ¡¿Dónde se oculta?!

-¡No lo sé!

_**Cuando te enfrentas a ella, entonces lo comprendes: "No hay escapatoria"**_

-Tu hija… pagará por tus mentiras.

-¡Noooo!

_**La muerte… es reconfortante. Pero el silencio y la oscuridad, después de recibir un disparo, resultan aterrorizantes.**_

-¿Mar'i? ¡¿Dónde estás Mar'i?!

-A salvo. Inmovilicé a ese canalla tan pronto falló el primer tiro contigo.

-Robin...

-_Nightwing. _Será mejor que, por el momento, no intentes moverte.

-La cabeza me duele.

-Estabas en _shock_, tenía que quitarte de la trayectoria de la bala y sólo contaba con pocos segundos.

-Mi hija, ¿dónde...?

-Con Rachel.

-Necesito verla.

-Después. Ahora debes descansar.

-No. ¡Ella me necesita!

-Ya te lo dije: "Mar'i está a salvo"

-¡No lo está! ¡Ese hombre...!

-Kori...

-Nos han identificado. Pronto, agentes de la UGRI, aparecerán con una orden y se nos trasladará a los Campos de Concentración.

_**Rojo escarlata... **_

-Tranquila, eso no sucederá.

-¿Cómo podrías saberlo?

-Porque no lo permitiré.

_**Llamas incitantes...**_

-Te están buscando.

-Lo sé.

-Veo que no entiendes Nos siguieron, específicamente, a Mar'i y a mí. No puede ser coincidencia.

-No. No puede porque las coincidencias no existen.

-Entonces... Saben quién soy.

-Imposible. Según sus registros estás muerta.

... _**El color de la sangre. **_

-Muerta ¿A eso se reduce todo?

-Sí… No. Te digo que no hay manera que ellos… ¡Debe ser por alguna otra razón! Por algo que llevas, la forma en que miraste a aquél sujeto, por…

-¿Por Mar'i?

-Nadie sabe de ella.

_-Él _lo sabe.

-Slade está muerto.

-Ya lo ha estado antes y regresó.

-Esta vez no. Confía en mí, no permitiré que nuestra hija corra algún peligro.

-Dick, esto se ha salido de control. No podemos vivir así. Y yo no puedo… sobrevivir sin ti.

_**Hacer una confesión así es peligroso… aún en tiempos de paz.**_

-Ya lo hemos discutido antes...

-Posiblemente, empero las circunstancias eran otras. Justo en estos momentos me siento una inútil... ¡Pudieron matarla!

-No fue así. Todavía queda esperanza.

_**Han pasado tres años. El Caos arremete, aniquila nuestras esperanzas y, con ello, nuestras vidas. Humanos, animales, extraterrestres... Nadie está a salvo. **_

-¿De verdad? Tanto las bandas criminales como los civiles se encuentran desquiciados. Quiero creer que lo conseguiremos, pero realmente...

-No hables. Sólo recuerda que antes hemos enfrentado lo imposible.

-Es cierto...

-Sé lo que piensas. Yo también considero que sólo hay una única salida: "Combatiremos fuego con fuego"

-Richard…

-Descansa. Mañana enviaré un auto por ti.

-No. Quédate conmigo, aunque sea sólo por esta noche.

-Es peligroso...

-En la actualidad, incluso el aleteo de una mariposa podría desatar catástrofes al otro lado del mundo.


	12. Y así continuamos!

Y así comenzamos!

Primero que nada, que gusto volver a esta página, después de un largo "descanso". Tras toparme con mi musa creativa, he regresado con muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo.

Como habrán notado, este nuevo capítulo es, en realidad, un mini Spoiler que, espero, les genere ansias por leer el desenlace de nuestra historia (ya toda una publicista yo XD). No, jajaja, en realidad (como ya he dicho antes) escribo por placer y cuando el Divino Espíritu de la Inspiración ilumina mi coco.

Muchas gracias por los comentarios a aquellas personas que los han dejado, siendo sincera el leerlos siempre me inspira y me hace sentir que, de cierto modo, platico con personas con las que tengo algo en común… amigos a los que nunca he visto el rostro y, sin embargo, los siento muy cercanos a mí.

Bueno, hora de la explicación:

La razón por la que he publicado ese "SPOILER" es para demostrar que la historia aún no termina y la continuaré. No obstante, (ahora que yo misma tuve que releer todo para saber que tanto había explicado, que tanto aún faltaba por aclarar) he llegado a la conclusión que, la mejor manera de continuar esta historia es preguntando (a quienes aún sigas este cuento) cuáles son los detalles que piensan aún se deben aclarar?¿?

Hice anotación de algunos a los que ya tengo muy bien pensado en cómo solucionarlos, pero, aun así, quien pudiera atacarme con sus preguntas se lo agradecería mucho y tendría la garantía que su opinión será muy seriamente considerada para el siguiente capítulo.

Sin más aclaraciones por hacer, sólo queda decir lo siguiente: LOS TEEN TITANS, ASÍ COMO TODOS SUS PERSONAJES, NO ME PERTENECEN; TODOS LOS DERECHOS Y LICENCIAS SON DE DC COMICS Y LA COMPAÑÍA WARNER.

HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! ATTE. Mitridates


End file.
